All Or Nothing
by M.J Irvine
Summary: Sequel to The Difference Between You and Me...Looks like Felicia and the crew are back to wreak havoc upon the world yet again. But this time there's a new somebody in town who's going to try to change Felicia's whole outlook on what family really is…But
1. Something New

**It's All or Nothing**

**Summary: **Looks like Felicia and the crew are back to wreak havoc upon the world yet again. But this time there's a new somebody in town who's going to try to change Felicia's whole outlook on what family really is…But the question is will she be tempted or will she fight for her family? Just wait and find out…

_**A/N:**__ I'm back again with the sequel to the best story in history…and Felicia's back to start a brand new chapter in her life, but she's not alone…_

_**Madelina**_

* * *

**In the last chapter...**

"_Oh. My. God! Mom…Cody….Put some goddamn clothes on….Oh this shit is going to traumatize me for the rest of my life….Oh that's just nasty! Mom we eat in the damn kitchen…now I can never step foot in here again….Oh…I think I'm about to pass out….I don't feel so well…Mom, one question? WHY THE FUCKIN' KITCHEN, Huh?" Constance ranted_

_All Cody and Felicia could do was stand there….busted…butt naked in the kitchen…Just then the doorbell rang…_

"_I'll get that." Constance said in a depressed tone_

"_Constance wait!" Felicia yelled trying to collect her clothing off of the floor_

_But before she knew it, Ashley and John were heading into the kitchen…_

* * *

Something New

Cody and Felicia tried to cover themselves up the best they could as Ashley and John stared at them from the other end of the kitchen. Ashley had a look of horror on her face and John looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Um…" Felicia trailed off

"Don't say anything…John and I are just going to leave and forget we ever stopped by." Ashley said walked towards the front door, "John lets…"

Ashley turned around and noticed that John was in the same spot, staring at Felicia and Cody.

"John! Lets go!" Ashley yelled

John jumped and nearly sprinted out the front door. Once they were gone, Constance was left standing speechless.

"Constance, what did you want?" Felicia asked

"I just came down here cause I heard noises. I guess some things should just go unnoticed." Constance said

"Listen, just go back up stairs and I'll be up there to explain everything to you." Felicia said

"Oh no, mom. I know exactly what happened. You and Cody got a little "hot and bothered" and just decided to have hot sex in the kitchen…A place where not only you eat, but where me, Brenda, and Patrick eat too. I just can't look at you two right now." Constance said walking back upstairs

Once Constance was back in her room, Cody and Felicia looked at each other.

"I think she took that pretty well, don't you?" Felicia asked

"It could have been a lot worse." Cody said

"Oh yeah." Felicia said

Once they were dressed, they went upstairs and Cody got in the shower. Felicia was lying down on the bed contemplating on whether or not she wanted to join him or not. While she was thinking, wrestling was on. It was a single's match, and it was some kid by the name of The Miz going up against another guy by the name of John Morrison. Felicia sat up on the bed once she took a good look at him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't that little jerk Johnny Hennigan. I haven't seen him in ages…so this is where he's been? Wow, he looks good for a stupid son of a bitch that he is." Felicia thought to herself

Just as Felicia got into her thoughts, Cody walked out of the bathroom in nothing but some sweat pants. Felicia couldn't help but stare, and when Cody noticed he started smiling.

"Didn't you have enough downstairs?" Cody asked

"Don't start with me...besides, there's nothing wrong with looking." Felicia said going back to watching t.v.

"I didn't know you watched wrestling." Cody said sitting down on the bed

"I don't, there was nothing else on t.v. so I just decided on this." She said, "I'm guessing you watch it?"

"Yeah, I've been a big fan since I was little." He said smiling

"Do you want to wrestle? Cause you definitely have the body." Felicia said smiling

"Nah, I'm fine doing what I do best and that's helping people lose weight." He said

"A personal trainer? You would do some much better if you became a wrestler." Felicia said

"You're only saying that because I have a nice body." He smiled

"So? There's nothing wrong with that. I mean you've had to have some kind of training, right?" Felicia asked, "And not only do you have the body, but you can still pick me up without hesitation even tho I've gained weight from your son."

"Once or twice, it's been a while. And you're not that big, I mean yeah you've gained weight but you're not as big you used to be." He said

Felicia gave him a very annoyed look, but she rolled her eyes and went back to watching t.v.

"Okay, end of that conversation. What time are we living tomorrow?" She asked

"I don't know. It depends on whether or not Constance can look at us the same tomorrow." He laughed

"Constance will never look at us the same for as long as she lives. But at least tomorrow will get her mind off of it." She said

"True." He smiled

Felicia leaned over and gave Cody a kiss on the cheek before turning out the lights. During the night, Felicia was tossing and turning because she couldn't get that image of Johnny out of her head.

**Felicia's Dream…**

_Felicia was walking into a hotel lobby and headed for the front desk. But she stopped when someone grabbed her arm. When she turned around she saw his face and smiled._

_"I thought you wouldn't make it." He said_

_"Now why would you think that?" Felicia asked_

_"Probably because I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been?" He asked_

_"I've been great! How about you?" She asked_

_"Never better." He said glancing down at her wedding band_

_"You married?" He asked_

_"Oh no, this was from a previous marriage. I just got divorced." She said_

_"Sorry, if you don't mind me asking…what happened?" He asked_

_"It's a long story." She said_

_"Felicia, how long have we known each other?" He asked_

_"Since forever." She said_

_"So you can tell me anything." He smiled_

_"Okay, but can we go for a walk?" She asked_

_"Sure, lets go." He said leading her out of the lobby doors_

**FLASH…**

_Patrick woke Felicia up by jumping on the bed, "Mommy! Mommy! Wake up, daddy's making breakfast!"_

_"Okay, okay, I'm up." Felicia said sitting up in the bed_

_When she was fully awake, she noticed that she wasn't home and she didn't have any clothes on. She quickly grabbed her bathrobe and headed downstairs. The smell of pancakes and sausages filled the air as Felicia made her way to the kitchen. When she saw Constance and Brenda and the table she smiled._

_"Mom, guess what?" Constance asked_

_"What, sweetie?" Felicia asked_

_"Dad is taking us on a family vacation to the Virgin Islands." Constance said_

_"Oh really? And when do we leave for this family vacation?" Felicia asked_

_"Today, right after breakfast." He said turning around_

_Felicia couldn't believe who she was staring at…It wasn't Randy, nor was it Cody…But it was Johnny. A small smile showed on her face and she kissed him with so much passion, she completely forgot that the girls were sitting at the table. When she pulled away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled._

_"I knew you would like it, that's why I made your favorite." Johnny said_

_"Blueberry pancakes and homemade sausage links…ask me again why I married you?" Felicia asked_

_"Mommy, daddy also said that you're having another baby…is that true?" Brenda asked_

_Felicia honestly didn't know, she looked around the kitchen for clues. Then she found it…the ultrasound picture sticking to the fridge._

_"Well, sweetie…yes. Mommy is having another baby." Felicia said_

Just then Felicia jumped up out of her sleep, "Fuck that, there is no way in hell I'm ever having anymore kids. That shit can just go right out the fuckin' window."

She sat there for a moment and noticed that it was still dark and Cody was asleep beside her. She felt her face and noticed that she was sweating, so she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When she came back out, Cody had completely taken over her sleeping space, so she grabbed a pillow and hit him in the face with it.

"Cody! Move over." She demanded

"Make me." He said with his eyes still closed

"Fine, you brought this upon yourself." Felicia headed to the bathroom and filled her cup full of freezing cold water

When she walked back into the bedroom, Cody still hadn't moved so she didn't the next best thing. She poured the cold water on his face.

"What the hell, Felicia!" Cody shouted

"Lower you voice, you'll wake the kids." She said laughing, "I told you to move didn't I?" Felicia said with a big smile on her face

"Whatever, now your whole side of the bed is wet." Cody said with a small smirk

"Not for long." Felicia smiled

With that said, she yanked the covers off of Cody and placed it over the wet part of the bed. Then she grabbed a big comforter and laid down.

"Now that's not nice." Cody said

"Life isn't nice, my dear Cody." Felicia said falling back to sleep

"Oh we'll see about that." Cody mumbled

The next morning, Cody woke up and got a quick shower. He saw how peaceful Felicia was sleeping, so he didn't bother her. Instead he got the kids up and dressed for their trip to Disney World. He also fixed their breakfast and had everything set for the trip. Then he went upstairs and tried to wake Felicia up.

"Felicia…Felicia wake up." Cody said shaking Felicia

"What do you want?" Felicia whined

"It's time to go to Disney World!" Cody yelled in her ear

Felicia balled up her fist and punched Cody in the jaw, sending him to the floor. When she got up he was still on the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Cody asked rubbing his jaw

"For yelling in my ear! You don't do that to an aggressive woman, let alone an aggressive black woman." Felicia said as she walked into the bathroom

As Felicia took a shower, Cody was downstairs with an ice pack on his face. Constance and Brenda continued to laugh at him.

"Damn Cody, you got punched in the face like a little bitch." Constance laughed

"Shut up!" Cody said

"Hey don't get mad at us cause our mom punched you in your damn jaw. That's what you get for being a dumb jackass." Brenda said

"You know what Brenda? He's in the same category with uncle John. Cause mom kicks his ass all the time." Constance smiled

"True, you're nothing but a big punching bag for mom. And she's going to continue to kick you around until you leave." Brenda smiled

Cody caught onto their game and stood up, "I know what you two are trying to do. You're trying to turn your mom against me."

"No Cody, you're doing that by yourself. See this is exactly what mom gets for getting involved with jackasses." Constance said

Just then Felicia came into the kitchen and took the ice pack away from Cody. She noticed a large bruise on the side of his face.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry. I really didn't think it would bruise that bad." Felicia said trying not to laugh

"It's okay, it only hurts like…a lot!" Cody said sitting down

"If you don't want to go then you don't have to. I mean I could go with Patrick and the girls." Felicia said

"Really?" Cody asked

"Hell no! You better get up off your ass put the stuff in the car. Who do you think I am Joan Cleaver?" Felicia asked, "Girls go ahead and get in the car. I'll be out there in a minute.Oh and Constance, buckle your brother in his car seat please." Felicia asked throwing Constance the car keys

Constance just rolled her eyes and headed out to the car with Brenda and Patrick in tow. Felicia took a seat at the kitchen table across from Cody.

"Cody, how long have we been together?" Felicia asked

"Almost nine years now." Cody said

"And in those nine years have we gotten closer or farther apart?" She asked

"I think we've gotten closer." Cody said remembering the night before

"Don't lie to me Cody. You know I hate lies, so tell me the truth." She said, "I mean besides last night...do you think we've grown closer or farther apart?"

"Okay, I think over the past nine years we have grown apart. But that doesn't mean that I love you or the kids any less." Cody said

"I know that, it's just that I think the only reason why we got together was because it was convenient for us at the time. And then I got pregnant with Patrick, and I fell in love with you. But over the years I've just felt like we have nothing in common anymore." She said

Cody didn't know what to say, "So what are you saying? Do you want to get a divorce?"

"Hell no! Look, I love you and I want this to work. I just need some time by myself for a bit." She said

Cody got up from the table and hugged Felicia, "I think we both need some time to ourselves."

"So this is a mutual decision then?" She asked

"I think so." He said

"But you can still come with us to Disney World." Felicia said

"I don't think so, Constance and Brenda think I need some time to...in other words, "man-up". You can use this time to spend with the kids. And you'll get to gossip with Ashley." Cody said

"But John's gonna need someone to have his back when I start to kick his ass. And we both know that Ashley will be too busy whoopin' those kid's ass to even pay attention." Felicia said

"Please refrain from shoving John's head in a toilet. And I'm sure with Constance around, she'll be kicking his ass more than you will." He said

Just then Ashley and John pulled into the driveway with a van full of kids.

"Well you better get going before Ashley starts asking a whole bunch of stupid questions." Felicia said

"Couldn't agree with you more." He said walking out the front door

Once Cody was gone, Felicia finished putting the stroller and suitcases in the back of the car. But before she could get in the car, Ashley stopped her.

"Where's Cody?" Ashley asked

"He had some business to take care of." Felicia said shutting her car door

Felicia wanted to cry, but she decided against it, "Brenda is Ricky buckled into his car seat?"

"Yes, and I'm buckled up too." Brenda said

"Constance, you forgetting anything?" Felicia asked

Constance looked around to make sure she had everything she needed, "Nope, I got everything."

"Alright, Disney World here we come." Felicia said

**Well it looks like Cody and Felicia aren't going to be together for a while…but what Felicia doesn't know is that a whole new adventure awaits her in Florida…Will she put two and two together or will she go back to Cody and live a full and happy life?**

**A/N: Thanks for reading…. now review**

**Madelina**


	2. A Land Where Dreams Come True…Not!

**Once Cody was gone, Felicia finished putting the stroller and suitcases in the back of the car. But before she could get in the car, Ashley stopped her.**

"**Where's Cody?" Ashley asked**

"**He had some business to take care of." Felicia said shutting her car door**

**Felicia wanted to cry, but she decided against it, "Brenda is Ricky buckled into his car seat?" **

"**Yes, and I'm buckled up too." Brenda said**

"**Constance, you forgetting anything?" Felicia asked**

**Constance looked around to make sure she had everything she needed, "Nope, I got everything." **

"**Alright, Disney World here we come." Felicia said**

A Land Where Dreams Come True…Not!

It was a two-hour drive to get from Tampa to Orlando, and Felicia felt like she was going to go insane. Patrick and Brenda were fighting in the back seat and Constance was listening to her Ipod. Felicia couldn't wait until they reached the hotel. About fifteen minutes later Felicia had pulled into the parking lot of Saratoga Springs Resort and Spa, she turned off the car, snatched the head phones out of Constance's ears, and turned around in her seat…

"Now you three listen up, and listen good. If I hear from uncle John or uncle Dave that you three were acting like little idiots, we're going to be having some major issues. And Constance if I hear that you've been bad mouthing anyone, I'm going to shove my foot down your throat." Felicia threatened

"Yes ma'am." They all said

"Constance and Brenda go help uncle John and uncle Dave unpack the car. Patrick your coming with me." Felicia said getting out of the car

When she saw Sadie and Ashley a smile instantly came to her face, "Well if it isn't my posse."

Felicia hugged Sadie and hugged Ashley and they headed into the resort to get checked in. When they walked into the lobby Patrick and the twins were in awe at all the vibrant colors and pictures everywhere.

"Aren't you glad we came boys?" Sadie asked her two sons

They obviously liked it seeing as how they couldn't stop smiling and staring at how the lobby was decorated. Patrick was just as excited, but he wanted his dad to be there too. Felicia noticed the sad look on Patrick's face when he saw a boy and his father laughing and playing together in the lobby.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry daddy couldn't come. But I promise you that when we get home daddy will play with you and spend everyday with you." Felicia said

Patrick smiled and hugged Felicia, but when he saw Constance walk through the lobby doors with her bags, he hid behind Felicia.

"Patrick, you're not scared of Constance are you?" Felicia asked

Patrick nodded, and looked at Constance with a scared look on his face. Felicia kneeled down beside Patrick and smiled.

"Listen to me, you don't need to be afraid of her. She's just going through a little "dominance phase" that's all. If she tried to hurt you or Brenda tell me, uncle John, or uncle Dave. Okay." Felicia said

"Okay mommy." Patrick said

While John and Dave were at the receptionist's desk getting the room keys, Constance and Brenda argued over who was going to wear the cute pink bathing suit that Felicia had bought. But when Felicia walked over, they quickly shut up.

"What the hell is going on now?" Felicia asked

"Mom, please tell this wench that I'm wearing that cute pink bikini you bought." Constance said

Felicia started laughing, "Excuse me, but what makes you think I bought that for either one of you?"

"You mean, it's for you?" Brenda asked

"Yes, it is. Do you have a problem with that?" Felicia asked

"Mom, no offense, but you're not supposed to wear stuff like that. I mean at least not out in public." Constance said

"Says who? It's a free country, and I hate to brag but I look better than half the women at this resort." Felicia smiled

"I beg to differ." Said Ashley walking up behind Felicia

"Okay, me and your auntie Ashley look better than half the women at this resort." Felicia corrected

"Auntie Sadie, auntie Ashley, and your mom look better than all the women at this resort." Sadie said standing beside Felicia

"Now I know we're going to have to go with uncle John and uncle Dave tomorrow." Constance said

"Why?" Brenda asked

"Did you just not hear what they said? With those three together you might as well fire Charlie's Angels." Constance said

Just as John and Dave were making their way over to the others, they noticed a certain couple enter the lobby.

"Hey Dave, is that who I think it is?" John asked

"I don't know. He does look kind of different." Dave said

Once they were with the others, John and Dave couldn't help but feel like all hell was about to break loose, so they grabbed the kids and headed up to the rooms.

"Hmm, I wonder why Dave and John jetted so fast." Felicia said

"Maybe cause your ex-boyfriend is checking into the hotel." Ashley said

"What ex-boyfriend?" Felicia asked turning around

When Felicia saw Taylor and what seemed like his wife and two daughters at the receptionist desk, she wanted to punch someone. Without hesitating she turned back around so that he wouldn't see her.

"Why in the hell does he have to be here?" Felicia whispered

"Probably because it's where all the families go this time of year." Constance said

"Shut up, was I talking to you?" Felicia asked

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Constance asked

Felicia gave her the look of a thousand deaths, and she quickly shut up.

"Don't worry so much, it's not like he's actually going to recognize you." Ashley said

"Felicia Gilbert? Is that you?" Taylor asked noticing her from the desk

When she turned to face him, she put on a fake smile.

"Taylor, wow. It's been a long time." Felicia said

"Too long. So how you been?" He asked

"Happily married." She smiled

"Oh wow, congrats. Oh by the way, I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée, Trish." He introduced

Felicia stared at her and wanted to roll her eyes, but refrained from doing so.

"It's nice to meet you." Felicia said

"So you're the little bitch that left Taylor for your high school sweetheart. I wouldn't be surprised. If look half as fake now as you did back then, I'd have to say that you made the biggest mistake." Trish spat

Ashley and Sadie grabbed the kids, Constance took Felicia's earrings, and Brenda took her rings. And without a single breath Felicia punched Trish dead in the face. Hitting her head on the seat cushion of a nearby chair, Trish hit the floor.

"First of all, don't you ever come at me like that ever again! Second, I gave the best years of my life Taylor, but he wanted to control me, so I broke up with him. So before you come at with the that he said/she said shit, get your facts straight." Felicia said

"You're still the same old Felicia. You haven't changed a bit." Taylor said

"The only thing that's changed about me is that I'm married and I have three kids." Felicia said

"You're just going to stand there and let her win?" Trish asked

"You shouldn't have provoked me. If you hadn't come out of your mouth with all that bull shit, then your ass wouldn't be on the floor right now." Felicia said

"Mom, can we go before you do something else to her?" Brenda asked

"Sure baby, lets go." Felicia said heading towards the elevators

As soon as they got into the elevators, "You Wouldn't Know" by Hell Yeah started blaring on Felicia's cell phone…it was Cody.

"Hey sweetie." Felicia answered

"Oh god, who did you hit? It wasn't John was it?" Cody asked

"What makes you think I hit someone?" Felicia asked

"The only time you call me sweetie is when something bad just happened or you hit someone. So what happened?" He asked

"I ran into my ex-boyfriend, Taylor Kitsch, and his fiancée in the resort a couple minutes ago." Felicia said

"Let me take a wild guess. She said something that pissed you off, and you punched the shit out of her?" He asked

"Actually that's exactly what happened. How did you know?" She asked

Just as the elevator doors opened, there stood Cody on the other side, "Cause I saw the whole thing."

Felicia was completely shocked and jumped out of the elevator into his arms. Cody swung her around and they laughed. Patrick couldn't believe it. A big smile showed on his face but he couldn't move. Cody noticed him standing in the open elevator and smiled.

"Come here big guy." Cody said holding out his arms

And without hesitation, Cody ran into his father's arms, "Daddy how did you get here?"

"Well Ricky, daddy was driving around and realized that it doesn't matter how many times mommy and I fight, we belong together." Cody explained taking a quick glance at Felicia

"Even when mommy punches you in the face?" Patrick asked

"Well daddy kind of deserved that punch in the face, Ricky." Cody smiled

"Okay, can we cut all this mushy crap out…it's making me sick." Constance said getting an attitude and storming out of the elevator

Felicia looked at everyone and chased after Constance. When she finally stopped, Constance started crying.

"Baby what's wrong?" Felicia asked

"Why couldn't you and dad be like that? Why couldn't you two stay together?" Constance cried

"Let me explain something to you. I tried really hard to make things work out with your father, I really did. But he wasn't ready to commit. He didn't want to let go of the past, so I had to let him go. But believe me, I loved your father very much, but he's put me through so much shit in the past. I couldn't deal with it anymore." Felicia explained

"And what makes you think Cody isn't going to do the same thing?" Constance asked

"Because Cody isn't your father. Cody is genuine, sweet, and he loves you. He loves you so much Constance, but you won't let him in. You're so wrapped up in yourself to let anyone in. That's why you need to let go of this fantasy that me and your father are going to get back together. Cause it's not going to happen." Felicia said

Constance saw the look on Felicia's face and knew that she wasn't lying. But she still wanted her father to be apart of her life.

"What about Brenda?" Constance asked

"What about her?" Felicia asked

"Don't you think she deserves to know that you'll never get back with dad?" Constance asked

"She already knows." Felicia said

"Oh so you explained this to her and not me?" Constance asked getting angry

"Because I knew you would act like this. See you may look like your father, but you act just like me. Rude, obnoxious, self-centered, and just down right evil. But you know, that acting like that isn't going to get you anywhere in life. I wasn't always like this. Before I met your father, I didn't curse as much as I do now. I trusted people, but now…I don't even know if I can trust Cody. But I can tell you this, if I don't give him a chance, then I will live the rest of my life wondering "what if"." She said, "Do you want that for me? Do you want me to be lonely for the rest of my life?"

"You'll have us." Constance said

"You know what I mean, Constance." Felicia said

"I guess not. I mean I guess I could give Cody a chance." She said

"Thank you." Felicia said giving Constance a hug

As they walked back to the elevators, Constance stopped.

"What's wrong?" Felicia asked

"Did you get a separate room for me and Brenda?" Constance asked

"Yeah, why?" Felicia asked

"Just checking. I don't want a repeat of what happened last night." Constance said shaking the images out of her head

Felicia started laughing, and once they reunited with the group they headed towards their rooms. The adults got separate suites while the kids had to share a suite. Constance and Brenda got their own room, while Patrick, David, Xavier, and Ryder had to share the other.

"Yes! I get my own bed…finally." Brenda said jumping on her twin bed

"I know, it can't get any better than this." Constance said jumping up on the bed

Just then there was a knock on their door, and Constance and Brenda looked at one another. Brenda walked to the front door and opened it. Brenda felt like her heart was going to jump out of her mouth and she nearly started screaming.

"Daddy!!!!" Brenda screamed

Randy held out his arms and Brenda jumped into him. Constance walked out of her room and ran towards the door.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Constance asked with a bright smile on her face

"Well, I talked to your uncle John and he told me that you would be here, so I decided to come too." Randy said

"Is that ho Samantha with you?" Constance asked

"Yes, Samantha is with me, and she's not a ho." Randy said

"Well, she is in my book." Felicia said from behind

"Oh shit." Constance mumbled

"Hey Felicia, I thought you would be out shopping." Randy said

"Well as much as I would love to, I couldn't go anywhere without saying bye to my kids." She said

"Okay, well while you're out shopping I'll take the girls to the park with me and Samantha." He said

"I don't fuckin' think so. I would rather catch a chronic disease and die than to go within a hundred feet of that skanky bitch." Constance spat

"Well, I see someone has picked up on your mother's bad language." Randy said

"It's not mom's fault that you're stupid fuck. You're the reason why she started using bad language in the first place, so basically it's all your fault. Everything that went wrong in our lives is because of you, Randy." Constance said

"I would rather you call me dad." Randy said

"See, I already have a dad. And you're not him." Constance said

Just then Samantha walked down the hall and stood beside Randy, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Randy was just leaving. And if either of you bother me, Brenda, or any other part of my family, I will kick your ass myself." Constance threatened

Felicia smiled and raised her eyebrow, "Come on sweetie, lets get you and the kids ready for bed. It's late and you kids have a big day tomorrow."

"See, you lucky I'm getting ready to go to sleep. Otherwise you'd suffer my undeniable wrath." Constance said walking into the hotel room

Before Felicia walked into the room she turned around to face Randy, "Oh, and if you so much as say "hello" to the kids in the park tomorrow, I will make sure that you never wrestle again." Felicia said

With that said, Felicia slammed the door in Randy's face.

Meanwhile,

Sadie was crying hysterically as she held the pregnancy test in her hand. Dave kept knocking on the door, but she ignored it. It wasn't the right time to have another baby, and there was no way in hell she was ready for another baby.

"Sweetheart it's going to be okay. Just open the door." Dave pleaded

"Leave me alone David! Just get out…Get out!" Sadie yelled, "It's your fault I'm in this mess again, dammit David!"

Dave gave up and left the hotel room, on his way to the lobby he ran into John.

"Hey man, what's up?" John asked

"Man, Sadie's pregnant again." Dave said

"Wow, I mean isn't that a good thing?" John asked

"I don't even know. I mean Sadie and I wanted a whole lot of kids, but she's just so picky." Dave said

"Picky about what?" John asked

"She wants the kids to be at least a couple years apart. And after she had the boys she swore that she wouldn't have kids for a couple of years." Dave said

"And let me guess, when she found out she was pregnant she kicked you out of the room?" John asked

"Yep." Dave said nodding his head

"Well, I know exactly what you need my friend. Come on, I'll show you exactly what I did when I found out that Ashley was having Ryder." John said walking with Dave

Later that night…

When Dave and John arrived back at the hotel, John basically had to carry Dave through the lobby. Seeing as how he was drunk off his ass, John wasn't about to take him back to the hotel room he shared with Sadie. So, John got an idea…. Instead of taking him back to his own room, he's put him in the room with the kids…Oh great idea, jackass…

"Dave you literally need to lay off the protein shakes, I could barely carry you through the damn lobby." John said laying him down on the couch

"Johnny man, I don't feel so good." Dave said as he tried to sit up

"Oh hell no, you better not blow chunks on me, Dave. Hold it in…I'll go get a trashcan." John said running to find a trashcan

Once he found a trashcan he handed it to Dave, and well lets just say all the alcohol that Dave had that night, ended up in the trashcan. Just then Brenda walked out of the bathroom rubbing her eyes.

"Uncle John, what are you doing in here? And why does it smell like rotten food?" Brenda asked

"Um, don't worry about. Just go back to bed." John said

"Do you want me to call Auntie Ashley?" Brenda asked

"God no, I mean, no…Just go back to bed. Everything is just fine." John said

Brenda shrugged her shoulders and walked back into the room she shared with Constance.

"Dave you owe me big time." John said

But when John looked down at Dave, he was passed out cold.

"Alright, he's out. So that means I can go back to my room and go to sleep." John said walking out of the room

**Well, Dave didn't take Sadie's pregnancy well…so what's going to happen when Felicia finds Dave asleep on the couch in the kid's room? Read and Review**

**Madelina**


	3. The Beginning of the End

_**Once he found a trashcan he handed it to Dave, and well lets just say all the alcohol that Dave had that night, ended up in the trashcan. Just then Brenda walked out of the bathroom rubbing her eyes.**_

"_**Uncle John, what are you doing in here? And why does it smell like rotten food?" Brenda asked**_

"_**Um, don't worry about. Just go back to bed." John said**_

"_**Do you want me to call Auntie Ashley?" Brenda asked**_

"_**God no, I mean, no…Just go back to bed. Everything is just fine." John said**_

_**Brenda shrugged her shoulders and walked back into the room she shared with Constance.**_

"_**Dave you owe me big time." John said**_

_**But when John looked down at Dave, he was passed out cold.**_

"_**Alright, he's out. So that means I can go back to my room and go to sleep." John said walking out of the room**_

* * *

The Beginning of the End

Felicia walked into the house and flung her bags on the couch. The kids ran into the house and headed up to their rooms. The vacation was a disaster, but it also brought her and Cody closer together. To bad she couldn't say the same for Sadie and Dave.

_Flashback_

_Felicia and Sadie walked into the kid's hotel room only to find a passed out Dave on the couch. David Jr., Xavier, and Patrick were sitting on the floor watching cartoons, while Constance, Brenda, and Sophie were in the back having a make-up party._

"_David Michael Batista!" Felicia screamed_

_Dave almost fell off the couch at the sound of Felicia's voice. He sat up and rubbed his temples, "What time is it?"_

"_What time is it? Dave I should smack you for what you did yesterday." Felicia said_

"_Oh my God, Felicia I really don't need this right now. Especially not from you." He said_

"_Well too fuckin' bad, you should have been there for your wife. And if you weren't so damn selfish then you two would be figuring this out by now." Felicia said_

"_Listen, it's Sadie's decision. If she doesn't want the baby then she can put it up for adoption. I want the baby, but my opinion doesn't matter in this situation." Dave said_

"_Of course you opinion matters, but you chose not to be apart of it. You just left. Then we come here and find you completely trashed and passed out." Sadie said_

"_Listen, I'm sorry. It was John's idea to bring me in here. I just didn't want you to see me all shitfaced like that." Dave said_

"_David, how long have we been married?" Sadie asked_

"_Almost eight years." He said_

"_So why are you so concerned with me seeing you shitfaced after all the times I've seen you shitfaced, nothings changed." Sadie said_

"_Baby I'm sorry." Dave said_

"_No! Enough is enough David. You know, I just think that over the past years we've managed to…fall apart. And I just can't take it anymore. You're going in a completely different direction, while I'm going in another. I just don't think that we can do this anymore." Sadie explained_

"_Baby don't do this to us." Dave said reaching for her hand_

"_Don't touch me! I've had it David…I'm done. We're done." Sadie said leaving the hotel room_

_Dave got up to chase after her, but Felicia stopped him, "Don't go after her. You'll only make matters worse."_

_Sadie ran towards the elevator and hit the button. She wanted to get out as fast as she could. Once the doors opened she got on and hit the button to head to the lobby. But before the doors shut all the way, someone's arm kept them from closing._

"_You going down?" Randy asked standing beside Sadie_

_Not wanting to speak to anyone, she nodded her head._

"_Are you alright?" He asked in a generous tone_

_Sadie didn't want to be rude so she decided to tell him the truth, "It's a very complicated situation, Randy. Too much for you to handle." _

_Randy laughed a bit, "Did you forget who I was married to? Felicia's the queen of complicated situations." _

_Sadie couldn't argue with that. But she still felt a little awkward talking to Felicia's ex._

"_So, where you headed?" Randy asked_

"_I'm going to get completely drunk off my ass so I can forget about everything that's happened in the last day or so. You?" Sadie asked_

"_Pretty much the same." Randy said_

"_What's wrong? Queen Samantha the skank isn't making you happy?" Sadie asked_

"_Please don't call her that. And she makes me very happy; it's just that she keeps talking about having kids. And I don't want kids right now." Randy explained_

"_It seems like everyone's having that conversation nowadays." Sadie said_

_Once they reached the lobby, Randy debated on asking Sadie if she wanted to go with him. So, he went for it._

"_Hey Sadie! You want to ride with me?" Randy asked_

_Sadie didn't see anything wrong with that, after all they would be together and from what he told her in the elevator, he would basically be the designated driver._

"_Sure, I don't see any crime in getting a ride." She said_

_As they sped down the streets of Orlando, Sadie could tell that Randy was trying to show off. But she was slightly impressed._

"_Are you trying to get us killed?" Sadie yelled as her entire body jerked to the side from the sharp turn that Randy made_

"_I'm trying to get there before it gets packed. Club Velvet is a very popular club in Orlando." Randy said_

_Just then, he pulled into a parking space by the entrance and turned off the car._

"_You ready?" Randy asked_

"_As ready as I'll ever be." Sadie smiled_

_Randy hopped out of the car and ran over to the passenger side to help Sadie out. Her short mini skirt clung to her hips as the cleavage from her string bikini top looked almost unreal._

"_You look gorgeous by the way." Randy said taking a quick glance at her ass_

"_Randy, stare at my ass again and I'll permanently blind you." Sadie threatened_

_Randy smiled and led her inside the club, which was already packed from the door to the dance floor. _

"_Wow, this is amazing." Sadie said walking towards the bar_

"_Tell me about it. Samantha loves it here." Randy said_

_Sadie rolled her eyes at the mention of Samantha's name. God she hated that woman more than the devil himself. But she realized that she had something Samantha didn't…Randy's full fledged attention. That could've been because he had his eyes glued to her chest._

"_Randy! Stop staring at my chest. I know they're big but damn. Can you be any less perverted right now?" She asked_

"_Oh sorry, it's just I've never seen you dress so…revealing." He said_

"_Well, get used to it, cause this is the new and improved Sadie." She smiled_

"_So what does the new and improved Sadie want to drink?" Randy asked_

"_Get me a Sex on the Beach. That's my favorite." She smiled_

"_Sex on the beach it is..And for you?" The bartender pointed his attention to Randy_

"_Um, get me a beer." He said_

"_Okay." The bartender said leaving to get their drinks_

_After a couple of hours of drinking, Sadie was just as tipsy as Randy was. Although she was fully functioning, all the lights weren't on in the house if you know what I mean. Just then "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails started blasting throughout the club. Sadie hopped off the stool and started tugging on Randy's hand._

"_Let's dance! This is my song!" Sadie squealed_

"_Okay, okay, hold on." Randy laughed_

_Sadie dragged Randy on the dance floor, and the grind fest began. You could have swore Sadie and Randy were having sex, but with clothes on. The sexual attraction between those two was so high that you could have cut a knife with it. Sadie wrapped her arm around Randy's neck, pulling them closer together. She could feel his hard member grinding up against her…and it just turned her on even more._

"_Lets get out of here." Randy said_

_Sadie grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him off the floor "Lets." _

_She pulled Randy to the back of the club where she found an exit. Once Sadie had the door opened, she noticed that it was an alley. But she didn't care. Sadie pushed Randy up against the brick wall and kissed him. When the pulled apart Randy started nipping at her neck while running his hands through her long brown hair. She moaned softly as she felt her body temperature rise above normal. _

"_Do you want me?" Sadie asked as Randy gently sucked on her neck_

"_Yes." Randy mumbled_

"_Say it…tell me you want me." Sadie begged_

"_I want you." Randy said _

_And with that, they began kissing like long lost lovers. Randy hiked up her skirt so that he could undo her bikini bottoms. Once they were off, he stuffed them in his back pocket and kissed his way down to her thighs. He lifted her right leg and placed it over his shoulder. Sadie arched her back up off the wall as Randy's tongue flicked back and forth over her wet core. As Sadie caressed the back of his neck, Sadie let out another soft moan as Randy ran his hands up her thigh. Sadie's body started to twitch as she felt her orgasm wash over her. Randy traced kisses from her inner thigh, up her stomach to her neck, and met her with a passionate kiss. _

_Back at the hotel_

_By the time Sadie and Randy had gotten back to the hotel it was already two-thirty in the morning. The got onto the elevator and just stared at one another in an awkward silence. That was, until Sadie got to her hotel room. Randy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into yet another hot passionate kiss. Sadie had gotten the hotel room door open and they rushed into the room, and started tearing at each other's clothes. Once they had gotten in the bed, Randy managed to slip in between Sadie's legs with ease. He started off at a slow pace, allowing Sadie to adjust to his size. She slightly bit his shoulder and dug her freshly manicured nails into his muscular back. Feeling his muscles flex back and forth as he went in and out of her heightened her need for him even more._

"_I need you." She whispered_

_Randy looked into her eyes as he quickened his pace, and felt her pelvic muscles tighten up. Sadie grabbed onto the headboard as she felt her climax peeking. All that could be heard was the screaming and the smacking of flesh throughout that hotel room. As their reached their infinite climaxes, they both started laughing._

"_Talk about having the best sex ever." Randy said_

"_That was…wow. I haven't had sex like that since…well since my honeymoon." Sadie said_

"_Hell Samantha doesn't let me do half the things that I did tonight." He admitted_

"_And Dave doesn't do half the things that you did to me tonight." Sadie laughed_

_As Randy climbed off of Sadie, he laid on his back and Sadie laid her head on his chest._

"_I think tonight was the best night of my life." Sadie said_

"_That, I can definitely agree with you on." Randy said kissing her on the forehead_

_After a tiny moment of small talk, they both soon fell asleep. But what they didn't know was that they would soon be getting a rude awakening._

_End of Flashback_

Felicia tried to forget that image of her best friend lying next to the one man who made her life a living hell. She just couldn't believe it. The one person she trusted with all her heart, betrayed their friendship and stabbed her in the back.

"Baby are you okay?" Cody asked sitting next to her on the couch

"Does it look like I'm okay? I mean I'm glad that we're still together, but the fact that my best friend is now shacking up with my ex-husband is too much for me to handle." Felicia said

"Listen, Sadie is a grown woman, Felicia. She can make her own decisions. Although I think choosing Randy over Dave was the dumbest decision ever, you have to respect that." Cody said

"No! I won't accept it. And she's going to get a whole lot of hell from me as long as she stays with Randy. So she wants to be with Randy, fine. But I refuse to walk around and act like nothings changed." Felicia said storming out of the house

Just then Constance walked down the stairs, "Is mom still bitching about what happened between dad and Auntie Sadie?"

"You know it." Cody said

"Hell, I'd be pissed too. Except I would have whooped both of their asses back in Orlando and called it a day." She said

Cody laughed and hugged Constance, "You are too much, you know that?"

"Yes, that's why you love me." Constance said hugging Cody back

"Awe, isn't this a Kodak moment." Brenda said walking down the stairs

"Oh shush." Constance said

"Where did mom go?" Brenda asked

"Hopefully to blow off some steam. She's still upset about what happened before we left." Cody said

"Oh you mean when she found Auntie Sadie and daddy in the same bed together? Well it was bound to happen sooner or later. I mean Sadie's had a thing for daddy for a while now." Brenda said

"What are you talking about?" Constance asked

"I over heard auntie Sadie on the phone with an unknown source that shall not be named, and she was telling them that she would have loved to be in mommy's shoes while they were still together." Brenda explained

"Oh wow, that would explain a lot." Constance said

"So do you think they'll last?" Brenda asked

"Nah, right now auntie is just using daddy as a rebound for Uncle Dave. Cause if you ask me…no one can replace Uncle Dave." Constance winked

"So true." Brenda agreed

* * *

Meanwhile, Sadie and Randy were at the arena going over their new script. Since she's been out with her fake injury. Mr. McMahon and the creative team decided that it would be a good idea to turn Sadie's character, Serephena, into he heel thus teaming her up with Randy.

"I think this is a good idea." Sadie said

"I thought it was brilliant. Seeing as how I get to be teamed up with my gorgeous princess." Randy said

"Awe, I feel so loved." Sadie smiled

They both started laughing and continued to go over the script…that was until they heard a commotion down the hall.

"What the hell?" Randy stated

Sadie got up behind Randy and followed him down the hall. Once they reached the source of the commotion Sadie wanted to roll over and die.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Randy asked

"I work here, remember." Felicia said stepping over an unconscious Melina

"Don't you think that was a little unnecessary?" Sadie asked

"Shut up!" Felicia said

"Felicia I know you're upset about me and Sadie, but I promise you that the intentions were good." Randy said

"Oh I know exactly what your intentions were, Randy. And don't you think for a minute that buy your little situation." Felicia said

"Well, you either live with the fact that Randy and I are together or our friendship is over." Sadie said

"You want to play it like that? Okay, then lets end it…right here, right now. After all the shit we've been through together you're choosing this piece of shit over our friendship?" Felicia asked starting to cry

At this point Sadie started crying also, "You don't know what it felt like to have your husband walk out on you. I needed someone who would be there for me."

"What the hell are you talking about? I was there, Sadie. I was always there for you whenever shit hit the fan, and we got through it together. But this? This is crossing the line, and if you're dumb enough to choose him over Dave…then you two deserve each other." Felicia said walking away

Randy turned to Sadie and wiped her face, "Don't worry about her. The only thing that matters now is that we're together, and you're happy."

"But Felicia's been there for me when no one else was." Sadie cried

"If she's such a good friend, then how come she won't accept us? How come she won't accept the fact that we're together?" Randy asked

"Because you're her prick of an ex-husband and she hates your guts." Sadie said

"Well, besides that." Randy said

"Randy, I want to be with you…I really do, but not if it's going to cost me my friendship with Felicia." Sadie said

"Listen to me; just give her some time to cool off. I guarantee that she'll be okay with this a couple weeks from now." Randy said

"Are you sure?" Sadie asked

"Would I lie to you?" Randy asked

Sadie gave a small smile and he gave her a small peck on the lips.

* * *

Just then Ashley and John walked into their house, and Ashley slammed the door.

"Can you believe that shit? Sadie and Randy! That just disgusting." Ashley said

"You better be happy it's not Felicia and Randy again." John said

"I really don't care about that…but Sadie? Why? I mean Dave is a sexy piece of ass. Why would she choose Randy's no talented ass over him?" Ashley asked

"Maybe she got caught up in the heat of the moment." John said

"There shouldn't have been a heat of the moment between Sadie and Randy in the first place. You know she brought this upon herself, and now she's going to end up just like Felicia…bitter and angry with another set of twins." Ashley said

"I don't think she'll want to have kids with Randy. I mean not after seeing how Constance turned out." John said

Ashley smacked John upside his head, "There's nothing wrong with Constance. She's just got a potty mouth, like you."

"Hey, I don't have a potty mouth. I cuss when the time is right. It's not apart of my everyday vocabulary." John said

"Spell vocabulary, John." Ashley said

John raised an eyebrow and headed over to the couch.

"I knew it, you're a certified jackass." Ashley said

Ashley's attention was soon fixed on R.J. who was wearing lip gloss.

"R.J. who put that on you?" Ashley asked

"I did. Isn't it pretty?" R.J. asked

Ashley looked at John and pointed to the door, "Take your son to the damn sports bar before I snap."

John leapt over the couch and wiped the lip gloss off of R.J.'s lips. Once they were gone, Ashley sat down on the couch and let out a frustrated sigh.

_Why does my family have to be so screwed up? I mean Felicia's one step from being put in the Looney bin, Sadie's about one step away from getting Felicia's foot shoved up her ass, and my life is just fuckin' peachy…I just wish God would intervene and settle this shit once and for all. _

Ashley's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the doorbell ring simultaneously. When she opened the door, she saw a broken down Felicia standing in front of her.

"I can't believe she chose him over me." Felicia said

Ashley hugged Felicia and brought her into the house. Felicia told her what had gone down at the arena and all Ashley could do was shake her head.

_Sadie's a stupid heifer for choosing that asshole over Felicia. I mean Felicia's been there for the both of us when the shit really got bad. But for Sadie to pull this shit? It just didn't make any sense. It was either going to get worse, or Felicia was seriously going to hurt Sadie._

"Listen, I know you don't like the situation as bad as it is, but you're going to have to accept it sooner or later." Ashley said

"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me? I am not going to accept the fact that my best friend chose my ex-husband over me…that just doesn't make any sense to me." Felicia said

"Me either, but either way we both have to get over it…Sadie's going to do what she wants to do, and if that includes screwing up her life, then so be it." Ashley said

"You know what? You're right, it's her loss and when Randy kicks her to the curb to go back to Samantha, it'll be her own fault." Felicia said

Ashley and Felicia toasted their beers and started knocking them back one by one. They had their own ladies night, but it was interrupted when Sophie came down the stairs.

"Mom, why are you and aunt Felicia making so much noise?" Sophie asked

"Because we're expressing our feelings in a drunken manner." Ashley said starting to laugh

"Ashley stop, you're scaring the poor child. It's okay, Sophie. Your mom and I are just having a little fun." Felicia said

"Okay, but can you lower your voices cause I'm trying to finish my homework." Sophie said

"Okay, sorry sweetie." Felicia said

And with that Sophie went back upstairs. Once she was out of sight, Felicia and Ashley started laughing hysterically. That was, until they heard the front door open and John, R.J., and Dave walked through the door.

"Looks like we just walked straight into hell." John said

Felicia flipped him off and threw back another shot of tequila.

"Damn, it looks like they broke out the good stuff." Dave said

"Well, the occasion called for the good stuff." Felicia slurred

"Oh, and you my dear better quit before you end up throwing up all over the bathroom." Dave said

"Well, if Sadie had better taste in men then I wouldn't be getting drunk off my ass, now would I?" Felicia asked

"I guess not." Dave said

Felicia could tell Dave was a little hurt by the statement, "I'm sorry. It's just that she hurt the both of us."

"And what about me?" Ashley asked

"Oh please, you're not the one who saw the look on her face when she kicked me to the curb." Felicia said

"Wait, what happened?" Dave asked

"Oh, I thought you knew. Your soon to be ex-wife chose that flaming homo over our friendship." Felicia said trying not to cry

Just then Ashley's house phone started to ring…It was Cody.

"Hey Cody…yeah she's here. You might want to come and get her though, cause she's really trashed." John said

"I am not!" Felicia yelled

"Yeah that was her…okay, see you in a bit." With that John hung up the phone

"Cody is on his way to come and pick you up." John said

"Now that's a real man. I mean Cody is more of a man than Randy will ever be." Felicia said

"Is he better in bed than Randy was?" Ashley asked

"And so much more." Felicia finished

They both started laughing and Felicia tried not to fall out of her chair. A couple minutes later, the doorbell rang and Cody walked into the house. Felicia was passed out on the kitchen table, and Ashley had passed out in the middle of the living room floor.

"You better sleep with a trashcan by your bed." John said

"Oh believe me, I will." Cody said picking Felicia up

He carried her to the car and laid her down in the back seat. Once they got home, he carried her up the stairs, got her undressed, and put her in the bed. Before he could do anything else, he ran downstairs, grabbed a large trashcan, and placed it in front of where Felicia's head was. And once everything was done, he got in the bed and drifted off the sleep.

_Hopefully everything will be better tomorrow…_

* * *

_**Well if you ask me, someone is seriously going to get a beat down in the next chapter…if not Randy, then most likely Sadie. **_

_**A/N: Read and Review**_


	4. The Quiet before the Storm

"_**Looks like we just walked straight into hell." John said**_

_**Felicia flipped him off and threw back another shot of tequila. **_

"_**Damn, it looks like they broke out the good stuff." Dave said**_

"_**Well, the occasion called for the good stuff." Felicia slurred**_

"_**Oh, and you my dear better quit before you end up throwing up all over the bathroom." Dave said**_

"_**Well, if Sadie had better taste in men then I wouldn't be getting drunk off my ass, now would I?" Felicia asked**_

"_**I guess not." Dave said**_

_**Felicia could tell Dave was a little hurt by the statement, "I'm sorry. It's just that she hurt the both of us." **_

"_**And what about me?" Ashley asked**_

"_**Oh please, you're not the one who saw the look on her face when she kicked me to the curb." Felicia said**_

"_**Wait, what happened?" Dave asked**_

"_**Oh, I thought you knew. Your soon to be ex-wife chose that flaming homo over our friendship." Felicia said trying not to cry **_

The Quiet before the Storm

_I feel like I wanna smack somebody,_

_Turn around and bitch slap somebody,_

_But I ain't goin out bro (no, no, no)_

_I ain't givin' into it (no, no, no)_

Anxiety by Black Eyed Peas blasted through Felicia's headphones as she punched at the punching bag. She knew that holding in all of her frustrations would just make her lose her mind, so she decided to go down into her basement and go a few rounds with the punching bag.

_I don't fear none of my enemies,_

_And I don't fear bullets from oozies._

_I've been dealing with something that worse than these,_

_That'll make you fall to your knees and that the anxiety._

Everything that had happened between her and Sadie just made her even more angry, and she started hitting the bag harder.

"How could she do that to me? To our friendship? Why would she throw away our friendship for him of all people?" Felicia thought to herself

_Take away my anxiety,_

_The sane and the insane rivalry,_

_Paranoia's brought me to my knees,_

_Lord please, please, please,_

_Take away my anxiety_

Felicia could feel her muscles start to tighten as she hit the bag even harder. She thought about all the hell Randy put her through, and she snapped. Her punches made the bookshelves shake, and the floor move under her feet. One spinning back kick broke the chain from the ceiling, and the bag hit the floor. Felicia just stared at the bag as if she had just won a war, and headed upstairs for a shower. Constance saw her mother come up from the basement with a strange look on her face.

"Mom?" Constance asked

Felicia stopped but didn't turn around.

"Mom, are you okay?" Constance asked clearly worried

"I'll be fine; I was just doing a little exercising." Felicia said before walking upstairs

Once Felicia was safely behind her bedroom door, she burst out in tears. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor and continued to cry.That's when Cody opened the bathroom door and walked out. He walked over and knelt down beside her, she pulled him closer and cried into his shoulder. Constance heard her mother's cries from outside of her door, and balled up her hands.

"Someone is going to pay for my mother's misery." Constance thought

Meanwhile Randy and Sadie were in the local gym sparring in the ring. Sadie smiled softly at Randy who was lying in the corner with his head on the bottom of the turnbuckle.

"Do you think she's going to show up tonight?" Sadie asked breaking the silence

"It's her show, of course she's going to be there." Randy said

"It's not her show; she doesn't own Raw, Randy." Sadie argued

"But she does have the approval of the fans, and the McMahons adore her." Randy said

"You're point is?" Sadie asked getting an attitude

"My point is that if she wanted to, she could have Raw in the palm of her hands." Randy said

"But she doesn't." Sadie said

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" Randy asked

"I have not, nor will I ever be jealous of Felicia. She just needs to learn that the world doesn't revolve around her." Sadie said

"Sadie, if there's something about Felicia that I've learned is that she's a fighter. And if she sees you tonight, then there is not a single doubt in my mind that she will want to be the living hell out of you." Randy said

"She can try." Sadie said

Randy let out a small laugh, "You think you've seen the best of Felicia? Well, you've got another thing coming. Felicia can and she probably will beat you within an inch of your life." Randy said

"You got that right." Ashley said as dropped her duffel bag on the floor

"What do you want?" Sadie asked

"I just came here to talk to you two, and to warn you." Ashley said

"Warn us about Felicia, right?" Randy asked

"You damn right! Felicia is on a rampage and you two are her targets. And Sadie, I can tell you right now, no matter what you do or what you say, she's going to kick every inch of your ass from here to kingdom come. And I'm not saying that its right, but you deserve it." Ashley said

"Why would anyone deserve that?" Randy asked

"Because with all the hell you've put her through in the past, Sadie couldn't see that she could easily be put through the same thing. But I guess it's like that sometimes, and with what's coming your way, hell I'd shit my pants." Ashley said, "Oh and before I leave, one more thing, you might want to stay away from Constance also, cause she's just as pissed."

With that said, Ashley picked up her duffel bag and left. Randy and Sadie just stood in the middle of the ring contemplating on what their next move was going to be.

Dave was working the dumbbells when he heard the doorbell ring. He didn't bother putting his t-shirt back on, but he did grab a towel and wrap it around is neck. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Felicia on the other side.

"Felicia, what are you doing here?" Dave asked

"I just wanted to stop by on my way to the arena and see how you were doing." Felicia said

"Oh thanks, well as you can see I'm doing pretty good. How about you?" Dave asked

"I'm angry, disappointed, and heartbroken. My best friend chose my ex-husband over our friendship, now tell me that's not fucked up." Felicia said

"That was a pretty fucked up thing for Sadie to do, and what's even worse is that she chose that asshole over our relationship." Dave said

"Listen, I talked to McMahon about getting you switched over to Raw sometime this month. So if you want your crack at Randy, here's your chance." Felicia said

"You would do that?" Dave asked

"Dave, how long have we known each other?" Felicia asked

"For a long time." Dave said

"And how much shit have we had to put up with?" Felicia asked

"Too much." Dave laughed a bit

"Exactly, so wouldn't it be fair if I let you finish this bullshit once and for all between all of us. Me and you against Randy and Sadie in a tornado tag team match. Winner gets a shot at the championship titles, and losers leave the WWE and are never to be seen or heard from again." Felicia explained

"Now that sounds like a pretty good damn deal to me." Dave said

"Then let's make it happen. Tonight, you get your first shot at Randy. As for me, well I have plans for dear little Sadie." Felicia said

Just then Voyager by Daft Punk started playing on Felicia's cell.

"Hello?" Felicia answered

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"She what! Wait, wait calm down. Now what happened?"

Felicia's hand went straight to her head, "Okay, okay I'll be there in a minute. Keep her on the couch."

Felicia hung up the phone and put her head in her hands.

"What happened? Who was that?" Dave asked

"That was Brenda, Sadie was at the house and Constance snapped." Felicia said

"Oh my, did Brenda tell you what happened?" Dave asked

"We need to get over there now before Constance does more damage." Felicia said

Dave snatched his shirt from the couch and followed behind Felicia.

Back at the house, Brenda had Constance on the couch trying to calm her down.

"Let me up! That little bitch is going to pay for what she did to mom." Constance yelled

Just then Felicia stormed through the door, "What the hell is going on!"

"Mom! Sadie had the nerve to walk in here and act like she owned everything." Constance said

"First, calm down and sit. Now, explain to me what happened." Felicia said

"Okay, I was sitting here on the couch watching t.v. and then Sadie just walks in the house demanding to see you." Constance started

"And what did you tell her?" Felicia asked

"I just ignored her." Constance said

"And did that work?" Felicia asked

"Hell no, she got in my face. And mom, you know how I get when people get in my face." Constance said

"I know baby, where is she?" Felicia asked

"She's unconscious on the kitchen floor." Brenda said

Felicia and Dave ran to the kitchen and saw Sadie lying unconscious face first on the floor. Felicia just stood in the walk-way while Dave went to check on her. When he turned her over, Sadie opened her eyes.

"Where's Randy?" Sadie asked

"Not here, that's for damn sure. He probably took off after Constance knocked your ass out." Felicia said

"He wouldn't do that." Sadie said

"Fuck this, I'm done trying." Felicia said before storming up stairs

"What the hell were you doing here anyway?" Dave asked

"I came to talk some sense into Felicia. She's blowing this situation way out of proportion." Sadie said

"You have some nerve. You're lucky that Constance didn't kill you, because if Brenda wasn't here she probably would have." Dave said

"You're on her side, aren't you?" Sadie asked

"Sadie, you screwed up big time and there's nothing you can do to change that. So now, you have to suffer the consequences." Dave said

"Fine! I'm through trying to be nice. Felicia! You want a war, well you've got one. Just know that you won't be walking out victorious this time." Sadie said before storming out of the house

Constance and Brenda stared at Dave as he flopped down on the couch.

"So what are we going to do?" Constance asked

"We aren't going to do anything. Your mom and I have everything under control." Dave said

"Uncle Dave, if you haven't noticed our mom is on the verge of having a mental meltdown, and if she doesn't finish this, then you can say goodbye to her mental stability." Brenda said

"And what am I supposed to do?" Dave asked

"Go talk to her!" They said simultaneously

Dave looked at the two girls and shrugged his shoulders, "What the hell."

With that, Dave got up and headed up stairs. He knocked on Felicia's bedroom door and stood there. When Felicia opened the door, she just stood there.

"What do you want?" She asked

"I wanted to talk to you." Dave said

Felicia walked out of the room and shut the door, "Let's go for a walk."

Dave nodded and followed after Felicia, "Girls, we're going for a walk. Brenda make sure Constance doesn't get into anything while we're gone."

"Yes ma'am." Brenda said

Constance just rolled her eyes and continued to watch television. Felicia and Dave started walking along the sidewalk.

"Do you think I'm crazy for wanting to destroy Sadie and Randy's career?" Felicia asked

"No, if anything you're doing the right thing. I mean look at all the hell Randy's put you through in the past. And not to push your buttons or anything, but Sadie was your best friend." Dave said

"Was I wrong to bring you into the picture?" Felicia asked

"Hell no, listen Felicia for as long as I can remember we've always been the closest. Closer than you and Randy ever were, and for you to come to me with this, I would have done the same with you." He said

Felicia smiled, "You did always know how to keep the peace."

"Hey, do you remember a while back when we all got back together?" Dave asked

"You mean when I was with Taylor?" Felicia asked

"Wow, I'm surprised you even remember his name." Dave said

"Yea, why?" She asked

"Do you remember when we kissed that night?" He asked

Felicia stayed silent for a while, "Um. Yea, I remember. I mean it's kind of hard for me to forget."

"Well, I know this is a really bad time, but I think that if we tried…we could have had something." Dave said

"Dave, with everything that has happened. I really don't think that this is the best time for us to talk about the" what would have's", you know?" Felicia said

"But don't you think it's kind of weird that you've been through several different guys, and neither one of them measured up?" Dave asked

"Well, let's hope that Cody measures up." Felicia said

"Listen, I'm not saying that Cody isn't a good guy, because he is. It's just that I don't think that you two have that connection." Dave said

"And we do?" Felicia asked

Dave grabbed Felicia's hand, "We have something, and it's stronger than any bond we've had in the past."

"Dave, what are you doing?" Felicia asked

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Dave said

Dave grew closer towards Felicia and kissed her softly on the lips. When they pulled back Felicia gave a small smile.

"So what now?" Dave asked

"Now we prepare for war. Sadie and Randy won't know what hit them." Felicia said smiling

_**Well, now we know what's really going on…but the question is, "Who's going to come out on top?" **_

_**A/N: Please Read and Review…thanx**_


	5. The Truth about Love

"_**Where's Randy?" Sadie asked**_

"_**Not here, that's for damn sure. He probably took off after Constance knocked your ass out." Felicia said**_

"_**He wouldn't do that." Sadie said**_

"_**Fuck this, I'm done trying." Felicia said before storming up stairs**_

"_**What the hell were you doing here anyway?" Dave asked**_

"_**I came to talk some sense into Felicia. She's blowing this situation way out of proportion." Sadie said**_

"_**You have some nerve. You're lucky that Constance didn't kill you, because if Brenda wasn't here she probably would have." Dave said**_

"_**You're on her side, aren't you?" Sadie asked**_

"_**Sadie, you screwed up big time and there's nothing you can do to change that. So now, you have to suffer the consequences." Dave said**_

The Truth about Love

It was about 6:15PM when Felicia, Cody, and Dave were on their way to the arena. It wasn't a silent ride due to Felicia going over the last minute finishes on her plan to destroy Randy and Sadie's career.

"Do you honestly think that Felicia is going to succeed?" Cody asked

"Don't you? I mean she has the determination and the power, so I don't see why not." Dave said

"And what will she accomplish?" Cody asked

"Paying back the two people who betrayed her trust." Dave said

"But Randy is her ex-husband, so why should she care?" Cody asked

"See, you don't know Felicia. Felicia is the type of person who holds grudges, and she hates Randy so much that she would rather rot in hell than to see her best friend be with him." Dave explained

"But if Sadie wants to be with Randy, then let her be with Randy." Cody said

"You just don't get it." Dave said

Just then Felicia hung up the phone and stared at the two men across from her.

"Is there a problem?" Felicia asked

"Why are you doing this, Felicia? Why would you want to destroy two people's careers over one failed relationship?" Cody asked

"Because Randy doesn't deserve to be happy, that's why." Felicia said

"Why is that? Because he made your life a living hell when you two were together?" Cody asked

"That exactly right. I don't want Sadie to be put through that same suffering I had to go through." Felicia said

"But it was her choice." Cody said

"It was an extremely stupid choice too. And she's going to pay for making such a stupid decision." Felicia said

"So you would rather kill your best friend's career, than to have Sadie around?" Cody asked

Felicia ignored Cody's last question. She couldn't believe that Cody of all people was questioning her motives. Not only was she doing this for Sadie's benefit, but for the company's also. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her best friend, but she brought it upon herself. As for Randy, well he was going to get what was coming to him. Just as the limo pulled into the parking garage, they could hear the fan's cheers and screams, so Felicia rolled down the window and started to wave.

"You guys rock!" Felicia yelled

Dave laughed a bit after Felicia rolled the window back up and sat back down. Then her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered

"What do you want?"

"We have nothing left to talk about."

"You know what, fine. If it eases your heart, fine. Where can we meet?"

"Okay, be there in fifteen minutes."

With that Felicia hung up the phone. An irritated look on her face said it all. Sadie wanted to talk to her in private, and there was nothing anyone could do to change that.

"Where are you going?" Cody asked

"I'll be right back." Felicia said getting out of the limo

Felicia headed towards the farther end of the parking garage, and when she saw Sadie she stopped.

"What did you want to talk about?" Felicia asked

Sadie didn't say anything, she just walked towards Felicia. Once she got within four feet of her, Felicia could tell that she had been crying.

"You know, I never thought that in a million years that a man could destroy our friendship." Sadie said

"Well whose fault was that?" Felicia asked

"Listen, what happened between Randy and I was a one time thing. It'll never happen again." Sadie said

"And what about Dave?" Felicia asked

"Listen, I've decided to carry this baby to full term. So whatever match you have planned for me, it can't happen." Sadie said

"And what made you change your mind?" Felicia asked

"I thought that this baby could possibly bring us back together." Sadie said

"And what about all that shit about wanting a war? Was that just talk?" Felicia asked

"Pretty much, and a mixture of hormones." Sadie said

"And Randy?" Felicia asked

"Why do you care so much about that douche bag? He isn't worth it." Sadie said

"Did you tell him this?" Felicia asked

"I didn't have to." Sadie said

Felicia looked at Sadie and couldn't tell if she was lying or telling the truth, but she knew for a fact that if she wanted her best friend back, she would have to forget about the past and worry about the present and the future. So without hesitation, Felicia grabbed Sadie and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Girl, you had me worried for a minute." Felicia said

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I don't know, I was just riding the jealousy horse for a while." Sadie said

"That's okay, it's over now. All you need to be worried about is what you're going to name that baby." Felicia said

"So are we in this together?" Sadie asked

"Till the end." Felicia said

After everyone was in the arena, Sadie and Felicia walked in with their arms over each other's shoulders. Everyone was confused, especially Dave, Cody, and Randy.

"Okay, can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Randy asked

"What's going on is, that Sadie and I realized the errors of our ways." Felicia said

"Oh you mean, both of you are homicidal bitches?" Randy asked

"No, but we have come to the agreement that you're a spineless asshole. And fighting over the fact that we were together was stupid and pointless." Sadie said

"Well, I'm guessing the dynamic duo is back then?" Stephanie asked

"You damn skippy." Felicia smiled at Sadie

Just then Ashley and John walked through the door, and looked around for a moment.

"Did we miss anything?" John asked

Ashley smacked John on his arm and walked over to Felicia and Sadie.

"So, I'm guessing you two aren't fighting anymore?" Ashley asked

"Something like that." Felicia said

"It's about damn time. I was kind of getting sick of all the fighting anyway." Ashley said

"I kind of liked it." John said

Everyone rolled their eyes at John and walked away.

"So what does this mean for us?" Dave asked

"We can still be friends, but I don't think that we can go back to the way things used to be." Sadie said

"I can deal with just being friends." Dave said looking at Felicia

But at that moment Felicia and Cody were having an argument about something completely random.

"Okay, now I'm confused. What were we fighting about again?" Felicia asked

"The fact that you pay more attention to your friends than you do me." Cody said

"You never seemed to mind that before? I mean what the hell Cody." Felicia said

"Listen, I just think that we might need some time apart." Cody said

"What! Are you fucking kidding me? You are being completely unreasonable right now." Felicia said

"No, what's unreasonable is having to put up with your fucked up attitude 24/7. It's exhausting." Cody said

"Spell exhausting. You know what Cody? You can't imagine how 'exhausting it is for me having to put up with Randy's bullshit, having to take care of three kids, and on top of that having to be on the road three hundred days out of the year. Now out of the two of us who's the one that should be exhausted?" Felicia asked.

Cody just walked away, leaving Felicia in a stupor.

"What the hell was that about?" Ashley asked

"I have no clue, but I'm going to find out." Felicia said

"Are you forgetting that we have to get the show to do?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh right, about that. There have to be some major changes in the matches tonight." Felicia said.

"Like what?" Stephanie asked.

"Like instead of the tornado tag match, it's going to be a ten man tag match." Felicia said.

"Okay, give me the teams." Stephanie said.

"On the face team it's going to be me, Cherry, John, Dave, and Ashley. And the heel team is going to be Melina, Maryse, JBL, Edge, and Mickie James." Felicia said.

"And they all have something in common. It's perfect." Stephanie said.

"And since I can't wrestle, I could be special guest referee." Sadie said.

"And that could be her face turn. You know, she could be with the heels at the beginning, but near the end of the match, she knocks out Randy with the championship and Felicia pins him for the three count." Ashley said.

"That's an awesome idea. I'll go and tell my dad, he'll be thrilled the three of you are back together." Stephanie said.

Once Stephanie was out of sight, Ashley hit both Sadie and Felicia in the arm, "Don't you scare me like that. You two actually had everyone thinking that you hated each other."

"Well we did, but then we realized that it was stupid to be fighting over spilled milk, so we got over it." Felicia said.

Ashley's mouth fell open and she started feeling the top of Felicia's forehead, "Are you feeling okay, because I could've sworn that you had a conscience."

Felicia smacked Ashley's hand away, "Yeah okay, that's enough."

"Okay so instead of us standing around here, why don't we go get changed for the show." Ashley said.

"Alright, you two go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." Felicia said.

"Hurry up." Ashley said.

"Girl don't you rush me." Felicia rolled her eyes.

Once Ashley and Sadie were out of sight, Felicia walked up to Dave.

"Are you going to be okay?" Felicia asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Dave said.

Felicia just stared at the ground for a moment and then noticed Dave was staring at her.

"What?" Felicia asked.

"I was just wondering why we never got together back in college." Dave said.

"Dave, things were different back then. I mean as much as I wanted you, I couldn't do that to Randy." Felicia said.

"What about when you found out about Melina?" Dave asked.

"Listen that was a long time ago. Just drop it okay." Felicia said.

"No, I won't drop it because every time I see you with a guy, in the back of my mind I'm going crazy thinking about how that could've been me." Dave said.

"Dave, we are too different. Plus, it would have never worked." Felicia said.

"And what about that kiss?" Dave asked.

"David." Felicia started.

"Don't you dare sit there and say that that kiss meant nothing to you, because you would be lying." Dave said.

"You're right, I would be lying. But the fact remains that I'm with Cody. And I love him with all my heart, and I wouldn't do anything to screw that up." Felicia said.

"But are you in love with him?" Dave asked.

Felicia stayed quiet, "You know, I don't need this."

When Felicia went to walk away, Dave grabbed her arm and pushed her into the wall. Dave started kissing her hard, and after failing to break away Felicia started kissing him back. A soft moan escaped from Felicia, and she started caressing the back of his neck. After he pulled away, they just stared at each other.

"We deserve a chance, Felicia. Think about it." Dave said before walking away.

After Dave was gone, Felicia stayed pinned up against the wall. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"Why does my life have to be so damn difficult? Why can't I just once find someone who's willing to love me for me?" She asked herself, "Well, Dave loves me for me. He always has, since college. But I'm with Cody, and even though he can be difficult sometimes, so can I."

After Felicia was finished convincing herself that being with Dave would only cause more problems, she headed to her locker room.

When Felicia walked into the locker room, Ashley was just lacing up her boots and Sadie was trying to pick out a decent referee shirt.

"What took you so long?" Sadie asked

"I had some things I had to take care of." Felicia said

"Well, why don't you go change, so we can take care of Melina and Mickie James." Ashley said

Felicia grabbed her duffel bag and walked into the bathroom. While she was changing, she found a note at the bottom of her bag. On the back it had her name written on it, so she decided to read it.

_Dear Felicia,_

_I know you probably think that I'm wasting my time, but I have to let you know how I really feel. Since the first time you stepped on campus at Miami State, I knew that you weren't going to be like the rest of the girls. And I was right. You were real and you spoke your mind, and I've always admired that about you. But instead of talking to you like I wanted, I let you slip away. And now that I might have a chance to make up for lost times, I'm not going to give up as easily. You can deny your feelings for me all you want, but I know what's in your heart, and Cody's not. So you can continue to pretend you love Cody, and when you get tired of pretending…you know where to find me. Just so you know that I'm not playing games, I'll say it…I'm in love with you Felicia Gilbert. I always have been and always will be._

_Yours Truly,_

_Dave _

Felicia folded the note back up and placed it in her duffel bag. She fixed her elbow pads, made sure her tank top was adjusted right, and walked out of the bathroom. Ashley was stretching and Sadie was watching the monitor, and when Randy was being interviewed all three turned their attention to the screen.

"So Randy, what's your strategy going into the main event match tonight?" Todd Grisham asked

"My strategy, Todd? I don't have a strategy, and I don't need one. This is going to be a piece of cake, and once I take out Cena and Batista, then Adrian and Lexa will be easy." Randy said

Felicia and Ashley looked at each other and smiled, "Boy does he know how wrong he is."

So after Felicia and Ashley were finished stretching, they headed to John's locker room. When he opened the door to let them in, Felicia noticed Dave was sitting on one of the benches.

"Are we ready?" Ashley asked

"The question is, is Felicia ready?" Dave asked

"Hell yeah I'm ready." Felicia said

"Then what are we waiting for?" John asked

Once they set out down the hall, several superstars saw them and knew that something was about to go down. Randy, Edge, JBL, and the two girls had already gotten in the ring now it was their turn. Dave's theme music hit the titantron and with one last glance at Felicia, he walked through the curtain.

"Now coming to the ring, weighing in at two hundred and twenty pounds, Batista!" Lillian announced

As he walked down the ramp, the crowd cheered him on, but he didn't get in the ring. Then John's theme hit and after he gave Ashley one quick peck on the lips, he stormed through the curtains and out onto the stage.

"Batista's first tag team partner, weighing in at two hundred and forty pounds, John Cena!"

John saluted the crowd and stormed down the ramp to stand beside Dave. Then "I Dare You" by Shinedown blasted throughout the arena, and Felicia and Ashley walked through the curtain. They did their signature pose and headed down the ramp.

"And their partners, at a combine weight of two hundred and seventy pounds, Lexa and Adrian Jade!"


	6. Taking Care of Business

"_So Randy, what's your strategy going into the main event match tonight?" Todd Grisham asked_

"_My strategy, Todd? I don't have a strategy, and I don't need one. This is going to be a piece of cake, and once I take out Cena and Batista, then Adrian and Lexa will be easy." Randy said_

_Felicia and Ashley looked at each other and smiled, "Boy does he know how wrong he is."_

_So after Felicia and Ashley were finished stretching, they headed to John's locker room. When he opened the door to let them in, Felicia noticed Dave was sitting on one of the benches._

"_Are we ready?" Ashley asked_

"_The question is, is Felicia ready?" Dave asked_

"_Hell yeah I'm ready." Felicia said_

"_Then what are we waiting for?" John asked_

Taking Care of Business

As they all entered the ring, Lexa glanced over at Dave who just happened to be looking at her. She gave him a wink and stood behind the rope. Letting Adrian start the match off against Maryse, who seemed to have her eyes set on John.

Locking up, Adrian got the upper hand by placing Maryse in a headlock. Maryse fought free and Irish-whipped Adrian into the ropes, ducking on instinct; Adrian elbowed Maryse in the face and kicked her in the stomach. Grabbing and handful of hair, Adrian dragged Maryse to the corner of the ring and tagged in Lexa. Planning a double team tactic, Lexa and Adrian stuck to their guns, and hit Maryse with a double spinebuster. Lexa grabbed Maryse by her legs and dragged her to the middle of the ring, where she 'commenced to whoopin' her ass'. Once she laid her out with the DDT, Lexa went for the pin, but to her dismay Maryse was still conscience enough to kick out.

While Lexa's back was turned, Maryse rolled to her corner and tagged in Randy. When she turned back around, there stood Randy with a psychotic look on his face. But she wasn't phased, if anything she was excited to finally get that two-timing bastard in the ring. Dave was calling for her to tag him in, but instead she walked towards Randy with a smirk on her face.

"Do you honestly think you could take me?" Randy asked with arrogance in his voice.

"Sweetie I don't think…I know, and to be completely honest my actions speak louder than words." And with that said Lexa stepped on his foot and punched him in the jaw which sent him face first into the mat. Melina climbed into the ring to defend his honor, but after failing to clothesline Lexa, she was met with a fierce neckbreaker. Lexa just shook her head as she stared at both Randy and Melina. She walked over to Melina and squatted beside her.

"You are worthless and pathetic, and I'll let that slide. But if you try that again…I'll make sure you never wrestle again." With that, Lexa kicked Melina out of the ring again leaving her and Randy in the ring.

Randy had started pulling himself up with one arm while the other was still holding his swelling jaw. Lexa gave a smirk as she made her way over to finish what she had started.

"You know, I don't usually hit women…but in your case, I'll make an exception." Randy said as he stood up from the ropes.

"Give me your best shot big boy." Lexa taunted getting in his face and slapping him on the opposite side of his injured jaw.

Randy swung his arm to hit her, but she caught it and twisted his arm. Trying her best to yank it out of the sockets, she sent a swift kick to his ribs. Once he was on his stomach, she proceeded to stomp on the back of his neck. Then she took one knee and shoved it into the middle of his spine with such force Randy couldn't help but scream. That followed by continuously slamming his head into the mat, she lowered her head down to his ear and whispered something that he would dread for the rest of his life.

"One day Orton, your entire world with come crashing down, and no one will be there to save you. No one." After that she stood up and tagged in Dave.

From there, the match was a given. Dave got Orton in the Batista Bomb only to have JBL trip him up, and while Adrian was disposing of both Melina and Maryse, Cena grabbed JBL and sent him flying into the nearest ring post. Leaving Dave, Randy, and the special guest ref Serephena in the ring. As if on cue, Serephena grabbed the heavyweight championship and stalked Randy until he got to his feet. Then she blasted Orton in the face, sending him to the mat in a bloody mess and throwing the belt to Lexa. Dave pinned Randy for the final 1..2..3, giving his team the win.

"And you're winner by pinfall…Batista!" Lillian announced as Serephena raised his arm.

Dave and Sadie stared an one another for a second before he pulled her into a tight embrace. Adrian, Lexa, and John joined them in the ring and raised their arms as the fans screamed and cheered. As they all made their way up the ramp, Adrian, Serephena, and Lexa laughed and hugged one another while Randy was left in the ring with nothing but blood on his hands and the world heavyweight championship.

Once everyone was back in the locker room, the girls kept talking about how Felicia stuck it to Randy earlier on in the match.

"Seriously, I thought his spine was going pop out through his stomach." Felicia chided.

"And that punch! Holy shit, I thought his whole bottom jaw was going to fly off." Ashley laughed.

"You did punch him pretty hard." Sadie said.

"And? He deserved it. He deserved everything that he got tonight in that ring." Felicia said, "Now onto more important things, what was up with that hug between you and Dave?"

"What? That was nothing." Sadie said with an innocent smile.

"Oh whatever, everybody and they momma knows that you wanna get back with Dave."Ashley said.

"For the last time, Dave and I are just friends. I mean we had a good run while it lasted, but I don't think he'll ever take me back after what I did." Sadie said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. After all you are pregnant…again." Ashley said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sadie asked.

"Well, it goes like this; you and Dave have been together since college, right?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah and?" Sadie said raising an eyebrow

"Okay, so don't you think that after being together for so long means something? I mean you have his kids and another one on the way. Doesn't that count for anything?" Felicia asked.

"Wow, for someone who gets married a lot, you make a good point." Sadie said.

"Look, I know I go through guys like underwear. I'm complicated like that, and frankly Dave isn't my type." Felicia said.

"Why do you say that? Did he say something to you?" Sadie asked.

"Yea and he wrote me this." Felicia said handing Sadie the letter.

After reading the letter Sadie looked at Felicia, "What are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to tell him that it won't work out. Plus, I'm gonna try to work things out with Cody." Felicia said.

"Speaking of, where is that little dweeb?" Ashley asked.

"Probably flirting with one of the skanky ass divas, who cares? I'm gonna let him throw his little fit. I'm tired of being the jealous psychotic wife." Felicia said cracking her knuckles.

"What about the jealous psychotic ex-wife?" Ashley asked.

"Jealous? I don't think so…Psychotic on the other hand, only when it comes to that douchebag." Felicia smiled.

"You are too much, Felicia." Sadie said shaking her head.

"So, what are you going to do about Dave?" Ashley asked.

"Like I know. Hell, I don't even know what I'm going to have for breakfast tomorrow let alone what I'm gonna do about Dave." Sadie said.

"Look, just sit down and talk to him face to face. As understanding as he is, I'm sure he'll be willing to hear you out. After all what you did was retaliation for what happened between him and Melina right?" Felicia asked.

"Of course, but I don't know if I deserve to be forgiven." Sadie said.

"Everyone deserves to be forgiven, Sadie. Well everyone except for Orton." Ashley said, "That flaming homosexual deserves to get hit by a bus."

"Okay enough about him…we're talking about Dave and Sadie's marriage. I for one don't want it to turn out like my marriage." Felicia said.

"Which one?" Ashley asked starting to laugh.

"Ha ha, you know what Ashley I'm gonna start smacking you upside the head like I do John, cause you two just can't help getting on my nerves." Felicia said

"Yes Felicia, John and I were put on this earth just to annoy the hell out of you." Ashley joked.

"I'm sure, but back to the subject at hand. Sadie, you and Dave aren't just lovers, you're best friends. And best friends should be able to talk to each other about anything. Feel free to steal that line if you need to." Felicia smiled.

"You know, I just might. But you know, I won't talk to him tonight because we're all tired and I for one want to get some sleep." Sadie said grabbing her duffel bag.

"Yea same here, all that violence tired me out." Ashley said as she headed out of the room but before she shut the door she looked back at Felicia, "Are you coming?"

"In a minute I just have some things to finish up, and then I'll head on over to the hotel." She said.

"Okay, don't stay too long, they're gonna lock you in. And I know how you get when you don't eat." Ashley smiled.

"Goodnight Ashley." Felicia said with annoyance in her tone.

Felicia walked over to an old stereo that was plugged into the wall and turned it on. As took a seat on the bench, she started taking the tape off of her wrists. Singing along to "Gimme Shelter" by The Rolling Stones, Felicia threw the used tape in the trash and started throwing her wrestling gear into her duffel bag. She was too busy singing and moving to the music to notice that someone had walked into the room. And when she stood up, he grabbed her from behind and started dancing and singing with her.

"Oh my God, Cody you scared the shit outta me." Felicia said when she turned around.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he gave her soft kiss.

"Are you okay, Cody?" Felicia asked with a weird look on her face.

"I am perfect, listen I've been thinking about us and the kids, and I realized that you've always been psychotic, condescending, arrogant, and egotistical. Or you could have just grown to be that way from being married to Orton, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that we're together and we have three beautiful kids. Even though Constance and Brenda aren't mine, I treat them as if they were my own. Now Patrick is ours, and he has a bit of both of us in his personality." Cody explained as he pulled Felicia closer, "As for us, we're together for a reason. And if you're in love with me as much as I am with you, then I'm sure you'd be willing to stay in this with me."

"Cody…I've always been in love with you. Ever since our first date I knew that you'd be the one. And when I got pregnant with Patrick that was just the icing on the cake. Despite my actions for the past couple of weeks, I am head over heels in love with you Cody, and I'm in this for the long hall." Felicia smiled.

Cody pulled her into a long passionate kiss, and that kiss made Felicia feel something she hadn't felt since college…loved.

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, I'll make sure to make the next one longer….Don't forget to Read&Review

Thanx


	7. Pretty Handsome Awkward

"_**Ha ha, you know what Ashley I'm gonna start smacking you upside the head like I do John, cause you two just can't help getting on my nerves." Felicia said**_

"_**Yes Felicia, John and I were put on this earth just to annoy the hell out of you." Ashley joked.**_

"_**I'm sure, but back to the subject at hand. Sadie, you and Dave aren't just lovers, you're best friends. And best friends should be able to talk to each other about anything. Feel free to steal that line if you need to." Felicia smiled.**_

"_**You know, I just might. But you know, I won't talk to him tonight because we're all tired and I for one want to get some sleep." Sadie said grabbing her duffel bag.**_

"_**Yea same here, all that violence tired me out." Ashley said as she headed out of the room but before she shut the door she looked back at Felicia, "Are you coming?"**_

"_**In a minute I just have some things to finish up, and then I'll head on over to the hotel." She said.**_

"_**Okay, don't stay too long, they're gonna lock you in. And I know how you get when you don't eat." Ashley smiled.**_

"_**Goodnight Ashley." Felicia said with annoyance in her tone.**_

Pretty Handsome Awkward

Several Weeks Later…

May 15, 2019

Boston, MA

--

As the crew made their way through the Logan International Airport, they were bombarded by screaming fans and the constant flashing of cameras. Felicia, Sadie, and Ashley were the first ones to make it out of the airport, but due to all of the female fans the guys took a little longer.

"Did you see that ugly blonde chick with that tiny pink tank top on? She actually thought she looked cute." Felicia said as she lowered her shades.

"Just as long as she's not rubbing against John I'm fine. Now Dave on the other hand looks like he's enjoying himself a little too much." Ashley said as she stood by Felicia.

"Dave has always been the major flirt of the group. Even in college you couldn't help make googily eyes at Dave." Felicia said.

"I know! But I've noticed a change in him since college. I mean after having kids and all the drama between you and your psychotic homosexual ex-husband, he's gotten kinda…soft." Sadie said.

"You know, sometimes I wish he would have left me for a man instead of Samantha. I don't think I would have been as pissed off as I was." Felicia said as Cody walked out.

"Oh please, you would have unleashed all holy hell if Randy left you for another man. But instead of throwing his ass in the pool you would have killed both Randy and his "partner"." Ashley said.

Felicia shuddered at the thought of Randy with a man, "That's just wrong! You don't plant images like that in my head. Dammit! Now I'm gonna have nightmares." Felicia said smacking Ashley's arm.

"Ow! That hurt you bitch!" Ashley said rubbing her arm.

"You'll get over it." Felicia said as the limo driver opened the door.

Just as the girls were getting into the car, John and Dave made it out just in time. Once their bags were placed in the trunk, they joined the ladies in the car.

"Leaving without us?" John asked placing a hand on Ashley's leg.

"Actually, the driver was about to pull off when you two slow bastards finally came out of the airport." Felicia said as she opened up her magazine.

"Hey! It's not our fault we have die hard fans and you don't." John said before taking a swig of his water.

"Oh right and those girls in there just wanted your autograph, right." Felicia said focusing back on her magazine.

"Would you two knock it off already? Damn, can we at least get checked into our hotel without you two getting into a stupid ass argument?" Ashley asked.

"Whatever." Felicia mumbled.

Then "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga started blasting on Felicia's phone. She rolled her eyes and pressed the green phone on her sidekick.

"Hey baby, what's up?" She answered.

"I know baby, but you have to understand that I can't take you with me all the time."

"You know I love you; more than anything in the world."

"Look, I promise when Cody and I get back we'll take you wherever you want to go."

John rolled his eyes, "You do realize that you're spoiling her, right? And by her sixteenth birthday she's gonna want a car, and big birthday party." Felicia just flipped him off.

"I love you too sweetie, give Brenda and Ricky a kiss for me. And remember what I told you about fighting." With that, she hung up the phone.

"Constance still fighting in school?" Sadie asked trying not to sit too close to Dave.

"Yeah, they were making jokes about me and Randy, so she went ape shit." Felicia explained.

"I feel sorry for the kid who had to endure that punishment." Dave said with a small smirk.

"I'm just glad their parents didn't press charges." She said.

"Wait, their?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, she beat up three boys. Sometimes I think she just fights for the hell of it." Felicia said folding her arms.

"Well she is her mother's daughter." John said with a smirk.

"Shut up jackass." She said kicking his leg.

"He's right; you have been known to start shit just for the hell of it." Cody said taking off his headphones.

"Yea, like that whole situation with me and Randy." Sadie said.

"I had every right to get pissed off, because you know that was wrong." Felicia said pointing at Sadie.

"Yea, it was wrong, but you weren't even willing to talk to me about it. You just wanted to kill me and ask questions later." Sadie said crossing her legs.

"Okay, can we please not get into this now? Plus, the sudden mention of Randy's name just made me throw up in my mouth." Ashley said.

"Fine, changing of the subject." Sadie said.

"Oh too late, we're here." Dave said realizing that the limo had stopped.

When the driver opened the door, they were all bombarded by the screaming fans and the flashes from dozens of cameras. The first two to get out was John and Ashley, who were arm and arm trying to get past the large crowd. The next two to get out was Dave and Sadie, while Dave was taking pictures with the fans and signing autographs, Sadie hurried into the building. When Felicia and Cody got out of the limo, the fans went crazy. Felicia smiled and waved at everyone, while Cody grabbed his duffel bag.

"Hey everybody! How's everyone doing?" Felicia asked the fans.

"Hey Lexa could I have your autograph!" One of the girls asked holding out a notepad and a pen.

"Sure sweetie." Felicia smiled and wrote her name on the small piece of paper.

She looked over and smiled when she saw Cody doing the same with a small boy. Felicia might have been a complete bitch, but she would never let her fans see that side of her. Then a girl who looked about fifteen walked up to her beaming.

"Wow, I'm such a huge fan. Could I have your autograph Lexa?" She asked.

Felicia smiled, "Sure, what's your name?"

The girl handed Felicia the notepad and pen, "Felicia."

"You're kidding right?" Felicia asked raising her eyebrow.

"No." The girl gave a confusing look.

"That's weird, because that's my name." Felicia smiled.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, Felicia is my birth name." She smiled giving the young Felicia her notepad and pen back.

"That's so awesome! Do you think I could get a picture too?" The young Felicia asked.

"No problem." Felicia smiled and posed with the young Felicia.

After the picture was taken, Felicia hugged the young girl and went inside the hotel beside Cody. Ashley and John were off to the side talking, while Dave and Sadie were talking on their cell phones. Felicia walked up to the front desk and smiled at the receptionist.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" The young woman asked.

"Hi how are you? I'm checking in under a reservation." Felicia said taking off her shades.

"What's the last name?" She asked.

"Rhodes. That's r-h-o-d-e-s." Felicia spelled out.

"Okay, Mrs. Rhodes you have a reservation for six, is that correct?" She asked.

"Yes." Felicia nodded.

"Alright, you requested three suites; two suites with one queen size and the other with twins?" She asked.

"That's right." Felicia said.

"Okay, here are your room keys. Rooms 1136 and 1134 are your suites with the queen, and room 2654 is the suite with the twins. Breakfast is at ten am, the indoor pool is open till midnight, and there will be a menu in the rooms if you wish to order room service." She said.

"Thank you and have a good night." Felicia said taking the room keys.

She walked back over to the group and stuck her sun glasses inside the "v" part of her shirt. Pulling out the room keys, Felicia named off who would be staying with who.

"Okay, rooms 1136 are me and Cody's room, 1134 are Ashley and Sadie's room, and 2654 is John and Dave's room." Felicia said handing them each their room keys.

"How come you and Cody get to sleep together?" Ashley asked.

"Well because we're paying for the rooms. Besides, if I gave you and John a room together that would leave Sadie and Dave the burden of having to see each other." Felicia explained.

"Oh yeah, okay. Just making sure you weren't doing it to be a bitch." Ashley said.

Felicia just rolled her eyes ignoring that comment. When they all got on the elevator, Felicia noticed their friends John Hennigan aka John Morrison and Mike Mizanan aka The Miz walk to the receptionist desk and started to wave like a crazy person. They saw her waving like a lunatic, laughed, and waved back. Once the elevator doors shut, Felicia started pouting.

"You'll see your elementary friends at the gym tomorrow." Ashley said cuddling up in John's arms.

"Would you two stop that? I hate it when you two show affection in public." Felicia said rolling her eyes.

"Why? You being a hater?" Ashley asked.

"Ha! No, because whenever you two show public affection for each other you take it to whole other level, which is too disgusting for words." Felicia said.

"How do you think I used to feel whenever you and Randy made out when I was around?" Ashley said.

"You didn't care, cause you were too busy making out with John to even notice." Felicia said with her hand on her hip.

"She's got a point, Ash." Sadie said with a smirk

Ashley rolled her eyes and continued to cuddle into John, and Felicia made a gagging noise making Sadie laugh.

"What floor are we on?" Cody asked.

"Well, you, me, Ashley, and Sadie are on the seventh floor. While John and Dave are on the fourth." Felicia said.

"Are you kidding me? I have to share a bed with Sadie, which is so wrong in so many ways." Ashley said.

"First of all, we've known each other since college. Second, we have nothing that you haven't seen before. Third, it's a queen sized bed so it's big enough for the both of you." Felicia said.

"You know what? Why don't John and I switch? Dave and I can co-exist in a room together just as long as there are twin beds, that way John and Ashley can get the queen to themselves." Sadie said.

"Umm okay. Looks like this is you're stop." Felicia said as the elevator doors opened.

Sadie and Dave walked off the elevator and headed to their rooms.

"Text me when you get settled in!" Felicia yelled.

Sadie just waved her arm in the air and continued down the hall. When the elevator doors shut Felicia looked over at John and Ashley, and just rolled her eyes.

"So?" Cody said breaking the silence.

"Yea, I bet you know what John and I are gonna do once we get the room?" Ashley asked with a smirk.

"Will you shut up! Jesus fucking Christ, can we just go somewhere without having you talk about sex with you absent minded husband? For once!" Felicia snapped.

"You're just mad because you can't do the same with Cody." Ashley said.

"No! I choose not to do it because I don't take pride in letting everyone know what my husband and I do behind closed doors." Felicia said.

"Ashley just be quiet." Cody said.

Felicia looked at Cody with a smirk, "Oooh, he told you."

"Excuse me?" Ashley said quite offended.

"You heard what he said." Felicia said with a smile.

"Who the hell are you to tell me to be quiet?" Ashley asked.

"I'm Felicia's husband, and I have every right to tell you to be quiet. Because I for one am sick of hearing your mouth." Cody shot back.

But before Ashley could say anything else the elevator doors opened, and Felicia and Cody headed towards their room.

"I can't believe I'm friends with that woman." Ashley said as they walked in the opposite direction.

"I can't either, but I do understand why they wanted you to be quiet." John said.

Ashley shot John a look of death, "So I'm guessing you don't want to have sex tonight?"

"Actually for the first time in my life…no." John said putting the key in the door.

Ashley couldn't believe this. For the first time since they've been married, John didn't want to have sex with her.

"What the hell!" Ashley said as she stormed into the room.

"Keep your voice down there are other people here, you know?" John said setting his suitcase beside the bed.

"I don't give a flying rat's ass whose here!" Ashley yelled.

"Ashley, I'm really not in the mood for an argument right now. So just calm down and get some rest." John said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Ashley folded her arms and flopped onto one of the corner chairs. When John walked out of the bathroom, he noticed her pouting in the corner of the room.

"What the hell are so upset about? So they wanted you to shut up, get over it and stop being a whiney baby about it." John said before getting into bed.

Ashley felt completely disrespected, but she was too tired to rant about it. So right after John had gotten into bed, Ashley joined him, but instead of cuddling up next to him like she usually does, she grabbed a pillow and shoved it in between them.

"What the hell are you doing now?" John asked.

"I don't want to be near you right now." Ashley said as she turned on her side opposite John.

John sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "Tomorrow everything will be fine and she'll act like nothing ever happened."

--

The next morning, everyone met up at the gym to do their scheduled work-outs. Felicia was on the dumbbells, John and Dave we lifting weights, Cody was doing leg curls, and Ashley and Sadie were on the treadmill. Cody glanced over at Felicia who was doing arm curls with the dumbbells, she noticed and winked at him. Smiling like a stupid fool, John and Dave started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cody asked with a confused look.

"You dude. That stupid look on your face when you looked over at Felicia." John said.

"So? I can't smile at my wife?" Cody asked.

"You can smile at her; just don't make that stupid look you just made." Dave said.

Cody rolled his eyes ignoring John and Dave and continued his work-out. Felicia had a small smirk on her face as she watched Cody continue working out. She started focusing on herself in the mirror as she started her arm curls again, but her focus was interrupted when Randy walked into the gym. He was wearing a dark blue baseball cap, matching jogging pants, and a grey tank top. Felicia took notice to his new sleeve tattoos and raised an eyebrow, but what made her seriously uncomfortable was the fact that he sat right next to her. He paid her no attention and grabbed a dumbbell and started his own work-out.

She rolled her eyes and tried to continue with her work-out, but she kept getting distracted whenever Randy would curl his arm up and his bicep would bulge out.

"What the hell are you doing? Stop staring you freak! But it's so beautiful…and look at how sweaty he's starting to get..Oooh, now I really have to stop. Stop it Felicia! Get a hold of yourself woman! If you look over there one more time you're gonna drop this big ass dumbbell on your foot…AND IT'S GONNA HURT!" Felicia said to herself

Randy looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed Felicia just staring him with a blank look on her face. He raised an eyebrow and snapped his finger in front of her face.

"What the hell!" She jumped.

Randy let out a small laugh at his ex, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, you know what? I'm better than okay, I'm perfect." She said trying to continue her work-out.

"Okay, just checking. It looked like you were having one of those heart to hearts with yourself." He said continuing his work-out.

"What? No, I don't do that anymore." She lied.

"Oh really? So why were you just staring at me?" Randy asked putting the dumbbell on the floor.

"I wasn't staring at you. I was looking at the painting behind your big ass head." Felicia lied.

"Riiight and I'm the tooth fairy. You know Felicia; you never were a good liar." He said with a smirk.

"And you never knew how to keep it in your pants, so we'll call it even." Felicia said before switching the dumbbell to the other hand.

After a moment of silence, Randy looked behind him and saw John and Dave sending him the death glare. He looked over at Cody and noticed that he was still doing leg curls.

"Wow, clueless much?" Randy said to himself.

When Felicia was finished, she grabbed the dumbbell and picked it up off the floor.

"You be careful with that, you don't want to hurt anyone." Randy said.

Felicia raised an eyebrow and without warning, she dropped the dumbbell on Randy's foot. Randy screamed from the sudden shot of pain set to his foot.

"Oops, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Felicia tried to hide her smile.

Randy fell off the bench, holding his foot while Felicia walked over to Cody kissed him on his forehead. John and Dave burst into a fit of laughter as they watched Randy curse and hold his foot.

"That was nice." Sadie said as she stood next to Felicia.

"Yea, I know. I figured being civil was too "normal"." Felicia said smiling.

"You better hope you didn't break his foot." Ashley said placing her hands on her hip.

"I hope I did break his foot, he deserved it." Felicia said rolling her eyes.

"I mean for your sake, McMahon could suspend you." Ashley said.

"Giving me more time with my kids? Like I care." Felicia said.

When Cody noticed what had happened, he ran over along with Ted Dibiasi Jr. and helped Randy to his feet.

"What the hell?" Felicia said to herself.

"Okay, please tell me that Cody just didn't do that?" Sadie asked.

"Uh oh." Ashley said looking from Felicia to Cody.

After Cody helped Randy up, Felicia noticed that Randy mentioned her name causing Cody to give her a dirty look. Cody walked back over and snatched his towel and water bottle away from Felicia.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" Cody asked.

"Excuse me? What the hell has gotten into you?" Felicia asked

"The fact that Orton, Dibiasi, and I are a team now. So you can't go around doing shit like that to Orton." Cody said clearly pissed.

"Since when do you care about what the hell happens to Orton?" Felicia asked getting in his face.

"Since we became partners. McMahon has placed us in a faction called the Legacy, so you can't go screwing with Orton." Cody said.

"You know what? You are the most confusing person I have ever known! One minute you hate Orton just as much as I do, and now you're taking his side over your wife? That's some bullshit and you know it! I love you Cody, you know that….but if you're gonna pull stupid shit like this…that makes me question why we got married in the first place." Felicia said snatching her jacket and storming out of the gym.

The crew stood there and stared at Cody in an awkward silence. Cody just watched her leave, and once she disappeared around the corner, he walked back over to Ted and Randy. John and Dave looked at each other with confusing looks, while Sadie and Ashley were still trying to register what had just happened.

--

Felicia stormed around the corner of the building and stopped. Not being able to hold back her tears, Felicia started crying. Sitting in one of the nearby café chairs, she placed the jacket in front of her face and cried even harder. She couldn't believe that her own husband would betray her like that. And out of all the people to be teamed up with it had to be Randy.

"That asshole" She cried.

As she continued to cry, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. When she looked up her eyes went wide with disbelief.

"What are you doing here?"


	8. Psychotic Temptation

_**Felicia stormed around the corner of the building and stopped. Not being able to hold back her tears, Felicia started crying. Sitting in one of the nearby café chairs, she placed the jacket in front of her face and cried even harder. She couldn't believe that her own husband would betray her like that. And out of all the people to be teamed up with it had to be Randy. **_

"_**That asshole" She cried.**_

_**As she continued to cry, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. When she looked up her eyes went wide with disbelief.**_

"_**What are you doing here?"**_

Psychotic Temptation

**That same day…**

Felicia thought her eyes were playing tricks on her; it couldn't be him…could it?

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Felicia wiped her eyes and stared at him, "No, I'm far from okay, Matthew."

Matt Sydal also known to the fans as Evan Bourne smirked at the stubborn woman, "Could you stop being a stubborn bitch for five seconds and tell me what's wrong?"

Felicia looked at Matt with a surprised look, only her closest friends called her on her bullshit. And Matt Sydal was far from being a close friend. She let a few stray tears fall down her face before she spoke.

"Cody and I got into an argument and I stormed out." Felicia said.

"Let me guess, you found out that he was teaming up with your ex?" He asked.

"Did everyone else know about this but me?" Felicia asked getting a little pissed.

"McMahon had a good reason not to tell you. Hell, everyone had a good reason not to tell you. They all knew that you would go postal and throw Orton off a cliff." Matt said causing Felicia to laugh a bit.

"That's not funny." Felicia said trying not to smile but it wasn't working.

"Yes it is. But seriously Felicia, you need to stop being such a psycho all the time. Smile, and enjoy life." Matt said.

"I do smile, and I enjoy life sometimes." She said.

"The only time I've seen you smile is when you're beating the holy hell out of someone or making someone cry." Matt said.

"What are you trying to say? That I take pleasure in hurting people?" Felicia asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Matt said.

"That's bullshit." Felicia said shaking her head.

"Is it? Is it bullshit that you have spent most of your life making other people lives a living hell? You to re-evaluate your life Felicia, because sooner or later you're gonna have to deal with the same thing your friends are dealing with." Matt said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Felicia said.

"Your daughter, Constance, she's the spitting image of you in every way. If you don't stop and realize how you're attitude is affecting your daughter, then you're going to have a serious problem when she becomes a teenager." Matt explained.

"Where in the hell is all of this coming from? Are you some kind of therapist or something?" Felicia asked.

Matt laughed a bit, "Just take it as some friendly advice. Take some time off from work, relax, have some fun."

"Yeah okay, and how in the hell am I supposed to do that?" Felicia asked.

"You'll think of something. You always do." Matt said with a smirk.

Felicia gave him a skeptical look, "You know, before I go on my journey to um "self discovery" I have one question."

Matt raised an eyebrow and sat down across from her, "What is it?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have a match against John Morrison tonight, and I also heard that the Legacy will be getting their asses handed to them tonight also." He said.

"Oh really? Mind telling me whose going to be doing the ass kicking?" Felicia asked with a smirk.

"John Cena, Triple H, and Batista." Matt said.

A large smile spread across Felicia's face as a brilliant plan brewed inside that psychotic head of hers. Matt could tell that the wheels were turning in her head, so he grabbed her hand and held it.

"Don't do it, Felicia. It's only going to lead to more heartache, and that's the last thing you need right now." Matt warned.

Felicia gave Matt a knowing look and a small smile, "Thank you, Matt. I appreciate it."

"What are friends for?" Matt said standing up along with Felicia.

"Well, I better get back to the hotel before everyone starts getting worried." Felicia said.

"I'll see you at the arena." Matt said still holding her hand.

Felicia noticed this and blushed a bit, "Yeah, I'll see you at the arena."

Matt placed a light kiss on her hand before heading in the opposite direction, and Felicia headed back to the hotel. It was quite a long walk, but it gave her some time to think about some of things that had happened in the past couple of years. With her first divorce and getting married to Randy so soon, and then Constance, Brenda, and Patrick. She realized that they were the most important factor in her life now, not just her marriage. She really needed time off, and she knew the perfect place.

--

When she arrived back at the hotel, the crew, along with a few other superstars were waiting impatiently in the lobby. Sadie noticed Felicia as she walked through the door, and hurried over towards her.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick." Sadie said as she hugged Felicia tightly.

"I just needed sometime to think about what had happened. I'm fine." Felicia said with a reassuring smile.

"You sure? Because I don't want you snapping Cody's neck off when you see him." Sadie said.

"Hell, I don't know about you but I would love to get my hands on that asshole." Ashley interrupted.

Sadie rolled her eyes at the fiery redhead, "Ignore her, she's been going on like that for the past hour."

"You think I'm joking, the next time I see Cody I'm gonna rip his dick off and force feed it to him." Ashley threatened.

"Okay, enough about that! Ashley must you be so graphic?" Dave asked.

"He had the nerve to tell me to shut up in the elevator last night, and you think I'm going to let that go? Hell no, I'm gonna beat the bricks off his ass the next time I see him." Ashley said.

"John please get your wife before I gag her." Dave said.

"Dave just because you're Sadie's husband doesn't mean a damn thing to me either; I'll beat your ass too." She said with an attitude.

"Okay, I think that's enough from you." John said as he placed his hand over her mouth.

"We better start heading over to the arena; McMahon said that there's going to be a major match tonight." Dave said.

"Sadie, did you grab my-." Felicia stopped when Sadie handed her a black duffel bag.

"I got you covered." Sadie said with a smile.

"Thank you." Felicia smiled back.

--

Once they got to the arena, everyone got settled into their locker rooms and headed to McMahon's office to prep for the show. Felicia put the finishing touches on her make-up before letting her long brown hair down from the messy bun it was in. Sadie fixed her black corset blouse and made sure that she didn't have a lot of cleavage showing, while Ashley finished zipping up her white knee-high boots over her skinny jeans. When all three looked into the mirror, they smiled at what they saw and headed down to Mr. McMahon's office. As they strutted down the hall, they caught the eye of several divas that rolled their eyes in disgust, which made the three women smile.

When they finally got to Mr. McMahon's, Felicia looked at both Sadie and Ashley before bringing her fist up to the hard wooden door.

"It's open!" Mr. McMahon yelled.

As the three women walked into the room, they noticed John and Dave standing against the wall next to Triple H while Randy, Cody, and Ted sat on the couch. Stephanie McMahon stood next to her father's chair with her reading glasses on.

"Ladies, I'm so glad you decided to join us. Please come in and shut the door." Mr. McMahon said.

Ashley shut the door behind her and walked over to stand next to John. The silence was a bit awkward, but the tension could be cut with a knife. Felicia was looking directly at Cody, who was avoiding eye contact.

"That little bitch" Felicia thought to herself.

"Listen, I called all of you here because there seems to be a problem between all of you. It's clear that Felicia and Randy have had their history and now a war has broken out and a division has been created. But that's not it; it also seems that there is some history between Cody and Felicia also." Mr. McMahon said.

"I'm sorry Mr. McMahon but you said history? Cody and I **ARE** married." Felicia corrected.

Vince stared at Cody with a surprised look on his face, "He didn't tell me that."

"Wow, Cody you skipped an important detail like that seeing as how we have a son together?" Felicia asked starting to get pissed.

Sadie grabbed her arm to keep Felicia still, "You know Cody we've been married for more than two years and now after Mr. McMahon puts you in this little faction with my ex-husband you want to act like you don't even know me? That's not only fucked up, but you're denying your own son, which is just as bad." Felicia said.

"Well then, there's enough drama here to fuel an entire soap opera, so this is what I'm going to do. Tonight, it's going to be Triple H, John Cena, and Batista against The Legacy. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Mr. McMahon asked.

There was silence…

"Okay, as for you three…Sadie and Ashley will be escorting John and Dave to the ring. As for you Felicia, you will be the special guest referee. And just so things go as planned the match will be a tornado tag match. And Felicia, you call it like you see it." Vince said with a wink.

Felicia had an evil smirk and nodded her head in agreement.

"You all are dismissed, except for you Felicia. I believe we have a lot more to discuss." Vince said motioning Felicia to sit down.

After everyone was gone, Stephanie sat down next to Felicia and a large grin spread across her face.

"Okay, I can tell by that look in your eyes that you want to beat the holy hell out of Cody and Orton tonight, right?" Stephanie asked.

"You damn right." Felicia said.

"Tonight you're going to get your chance. During the tornado tag match, it's been changed into a No Disqualification match also, so you'll get your crack at Rhodes and Orton." Stephanie finished.

"Thank you, Stephanie." Felicia said.

"And don't worry; I'm pretty sure Hunter is going to dispose of Orton sooner than you think." Stephanie said with a smile.

Felicia stood up and shook Stephanie's hand, "Thank you, and if Hunter doesn't finish the job…I will."

With that said Felicia left the office and headed towards her locker room. She couldn't believe how bad things were starting to get, not only between her and Cody, but in general. Felicia knew that things were about to get **WAY **out of control, and she needed to know that Sadie and Ashley had her back. When she entered her locker room, Sadie and Ashley were standing, obviously in the middle of a conversation.

"Am I interrupting something?" Felicia asked closing the door behind her.

"Not really, we were trying to come up with plan for tonight, that's all." Sadie said.

"What kind of plan?" Felicia asked taking a seat in front of the small vanity.

"Well, seeing as how you're gonna need back-up tonight, Ashley and I decided to help with disposing of The Legacy. That is if John, Dave, and Hunter don't do it for us." Sadie said folding her arms.

Felicia rubbed her temples, "This is so frustrating it's making my head hurt."

Ashley and Sadie looked at each other with questionable looks.

"I'm still trying to get around the fact that my husband turned his back on his family…I'm just…confused." Felicia said.

Ashley walked towards Felicia and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's called having bad taste in men."

Felicia gave Ashley this look that made Sadie feel very uneasy, so Sadie grabbed Ashley's arm and pulled her away from Felicia.

"What? I was just telling the truth. Ever since college you've had this 'thing' for the jock types. Taylor, Randy, and Cody…they were all jocks, and look at what happened. All of them ruined, because of some stupid ass decision. Now, don't get me wrong Taylor seemed like a nice guy, but you fucked it up for Randy? And then what did that stupid gay bastard do? He drove you fucking nuts and now you're this loose canon, but you went from bad to worse when you married Cody." Ashley stopped and looked at Sadie hoping she would intervene.

"Cody wasn't always like that, I mean he wasn't at the beginning." Felicia said.

"Yeah, but with everything that has happened with the Disney world incident, and Sadie sleeping with Randy "thing" I think Cody just couldn't handle it." Ashley said.

"I think Matt was right…I need some time off." Felicia said.

"Matt? Hardy?" Ashley said.

Felicia gave her a stupid look, "No, you nitwit. Matt Sydal…Evan Bourne."

"Wait? You talked to Matt? When?" Ashley asked.

"None of your business, just know that I talked to him." Felicia said.

Sadie noticed the lost look on Felicia's face and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Listen, if you need to take a vacation I'm sure Mr. McMahon would understand."

Felicia nodded her head, but that was for future reference. Tonight, was her chance to draw the line between herself, Randy, and Cody…once and for all. Ashley and Sadie were sitting on the couch talking while Felicia was in the bathroom getting dressed. Felicia threw the black and white striped tank top over her head, and fixed the hem of the shirt. It wasn't your typical referee shirt though. Half of the shirt was missing, leaving Felicia's toned stomach revealed. There was also a V-cut at the top of the shirt showing a little too much cleavage for the human eye, but that's what Mr. McMahon wanted.

"What a pervert." Felicia said to herself as she fixed the back of the shirt.

When she walked out of the bathroom, John made this horrible shrieking sound that made Ashley burst into laughter. Sadie smacked John on the arm while trying to cover-up her laugh, and Dave just stared.

"You act like you've never seen cleavage before, jackass." Felicia said folding her arms.

"Oh and that just made it worse, please put it away." John said as he covered his eyes.

Felicia walked over to John and slapped him in the head, "Stupid ass."

"I think she looks hot." Dave said with a grin.

Sadie shot Dave a look of death, but he just shrugged, "What? I'm telling the truth. And if you were wearing that, I'd say the exact same thing."

Felicia gave Sadie a knowing look, and started laughing.

Just then the door opened, and a man with a headset popped in, "Hey guys, you're on in five."

"Thanks Travis." Felicia said with a wink.

Travis gave a quick smile and shut the door, leaving everyone with weird looks. Felicia noticed them looking at her strangely.

"What? I can't say thank you to a stagehand?" Felicia asked placing her hands on her hip.

"No, I caught that, but it was the way he looked at you." Ashley said raising an eyebrow.

"For once I'm not the paranoid one." Felicia said fixing her boots.

"Oh we're not paranoid, is there something going on that you're not telling us?" Ashley asked.

"Oh. My. God!!! Will you drop this already!? I'm not sleeping with the stagehand, for goodness sake I'm still married…not for long, but I'm still married." Felicia said storming out of the locker room.

As the gang made their way to the gorilla, Felicia noticed Matt Sydal talking to one of the other stagehands. Slipping away from the crowd, she headed over towards him.

Tapping him lightly on the shoulder, Matt turned around and noticed Felicia standing there with a smile on her face, "Hey Felicia."

"Hey Matt, listen I just wanted to thank you for earlier today." Felicia said after giving him a small hug.

"No problem. Hey, I heard about you being the special guest ref for the main event tonight. I really hope Cody and Randy get what they deserve." Matt said with a small grin.

"You bet they will, as long as I'm ref neither one of them will walk out of here with both legs." Felicia said.

--

Once they were at the gorilla, Sadie noticed Felicia was nowhere to be found. Just then Randy, Cody, and Ted Dibiasi Jr. showed up with smug looks on their faces.

"What the hell are you smiling at fuck face." Ashley said clearly pissed off.

"I was actually looking for my psychotically beautiful ex-wife, I would have thought that she would be with you since you all are practically joined at the hip." Randy said with a smirk.

"You know what? If she were here I'm pretty sure she would rip you a new asshole, Randall. I mean she practically broke your foot at the gym earlier today." Sadie said returning the smirk.

"I just wanted to make sure she calls this match right down the middle, because I wouldn't want anything bad to happed to her or her precious best friends." Randy threatened.

"I hope you know, that I don't take kindly to threats, Randy." Felicia said from behind.

Randy turned to face Felicia, but when he saw the way she was dressed he nearly shit himself, "Wow Felicia, I thought you were physically incapable of wearing anything remotely sexy."

Felicia gave a small smirk, "The only thing I have to say to you, would be to watch your back…cause like it or not, neither you or Rhodes are gonna be walking out of here alive. Now move."

With a hard shove, Felicia pushed past Randy and walked up the steps, "Oh and another thing, if you even try to punt kick me tonight…I'll make sure to make your life here on Raw a living psychotic hell."

And with that, Felicia made her way out to the ring once her music started blaring throughout the arena. Randy, Cody, and Ted just stood there unaware of the major beat down that was coming their way.

**Tornado Tag Match**

**Batista, John Cena, and Triple H vs. The Legacy**

**After Lexa had entered the ring, Batista was the first to make his way to the ring with his girlfriend, Serephena by his side. The crowd cheered as Lexa gave both Serephena and Batista hugs, and just as Serephena went to stand outside the ring, John Cena's music started. As Cena and HIS girlfriend Adrian Jade made their way to the ring, Lexa gave a knowing smile to Adrian as she stood next to Serephena. But when Cena went to hug her, Lexa looked at him like she wanted to bitch slap him, but instead smiled and gave him a small hug. **

**All the smiles disappeared when Orton's music hit the titantron. A mixture of cheers and boos were heard throughout the arena, but Lexa wasn't focused on that. Her eyes studied Orton as he slowly made his way down the ramp with Rhodes and Dibiasi by his side. Once they got into the ring, everyone could feel the tension between Orton and Lexa, and they knew something serious was going to go down…tonight.**

**The Match**

**Once Lexa had signaled for the bell, Cena and Dibiasi were the first two to lock up. Cena pushed him into the ropes and whipped him around to the other side. Letting go of his arm Cena let him bounce off the ropes and met him with a fierce clothesline. Cena grabbed his arm and wrenched it almost our of the socket, causing Dibiasi to scream in pain. Twisting his arm around, Cena dragged Dibiasi into his corner and tagged in Triple H. With Cena still holding Dibiasi, Triple H took that opportunity to send a swift kick to Dibiasi's ribs. **

**--**

**About a half hour later into the match, Batista was in the ring with Orton. And if you thought the tension was thick before, well this took the cake. Orton had Batista in one of the corner turnbuckles literally stomping him into the mat. The cheers from Adrian, Serephena, John, and Triple H clearly weren't helping seeing as how that was fueling even more rage for Orton. After Batista was lying almost lifeless in the corner of the ring, Orton turned towards Lexa with a look at absolute hatred. She mirrored the same expression as they stared at one another, but her distraction allowed Batista to compose himself just before Orton put his hands on her. **

**Grabbing Orton's arm, Batista turned him around and gave him a swift uppercut. Orton flew into the turnbuckle where Batista continued his assault on Orton. Dibiasi tried to get involved, but Cena grabbed him and clotheslined him over the top rope. And when Rhodes tried to get involved, both Triple H and Cena gave him a double face buster, knocking him unconscious almost instantly. Meanwhile, Orton was getting the holy hell beaten out of him by Batista causing a smile to spread on Lexa's face. Grabbing Orton's foot, Batista dragged him to the middle of the ring. Lexa had an evil grin on her face and she signaled for Triple H and Batista to hold Orton up. Grabbing each arm, Triple H and Batista sat Orton up on his knees while Cena held Orton's drooping head up.**

**Lexa then grabbed the microphone and brought it to her lips as she squatted down in front of Orton, "You actually thought you had me beat? You really thought that with everything you've put me through I would make it that easy for you? Well think again, Orton, this nightmare is just the beginning for you. As for Rhodes and Dibiasi, well they'll be taken care of, but not before I dispose of the garbage that is Randy Orton."**

**But before Lexa could raise her hand to slap Orton, Vickie Guererro's annoying high pitched voice was heard, "Excuse me!!! Excuse me!!! Lexa I wouldn't do that if I were you!"**

"**Vickie I really don't have time for you shit right now, this is between Orton and I. You getting involved will only complicate the situation, and further piss me off." Lexa said almost seething.**

"**I think you will want to hear what I have to say, after all it involved you and Orton." Vickie said with a sly smirk, "Since you want payback so bad, Lexa, I've decided that not only will you be in at match at Judgment Day, but you will be facing you're ex-husband, The Legend Killer, Randy Orton!"**

**A small smile spread across Lexa's face as she looked down at a beaten Randy Orton, but before she let another word out, Vickie interrupted her, "But Lexa, it won't be just any normal match. If either you or Orton lose, well lets just say that the loser will be leaving Raw…for good!"**

**Lexa then looked at Orton, who was still lying in the middle of the ring half conscious. At this point, Cena, Batista, Triple H, Adrian, and Serephena were all in the ring with her. **

**--**

Backstage Felicia had just gotten out of the shower when there was a sudden knock on her door. She quickly threw on her black satin robe and adjusted it before yelling, "Come in!" When Randy walked into the room, the first instinct Felicia had was to kick him out on his ass, but something was holding her back.

"What do you want?" She said coldly, "I wanted to talk to you about our match at Judgment Day." He said as he leaned up against the door and folded his arms over his chest. "What about it? If you're here to try to psych me out, then you got another thing comin'." Randy started laughing, "If you would just shut up for ten seconds and let me talk, you would know that I'm not trying to psych you out. Look, if we're really going to do this then we have to do this right. All of this animosity you're holding against me is unnecessary, and you know."

Felicia looked at him like he was the dumbest piece of shit on the earth, "Animosity? No, no sweetie you've got it all wrong. You see, I hate you. Yes, I fucking hate you. And if you knew what was good for you, you'd get the hell out of my locker room while you still have legs. Because at Judgment Day, I'll make it a note to break every single bone in that pretty little body of yours. Then, after I'm done with you, I'm going to make my soon to be ex-husband suffer the consequences of betraying his son and I." Felicia said with clenched fists.

Randy noticed this and a he gave a small smirk, "You never did know how to control that temper of yours did you? And he never knew how, but you know what? I know exactly how to control that psychotic side of yours." He said as he walked towards her. A sudden pang of fear hit Felicia as she started backing away from Orton. "Stay away from me, Orton, I'm warning you." She threatened.

He kept moving towards her until her back hit the wall. Felicia went to slap him, but he caught her wrist and pushed it against the wall, "You weren't always subtle with the slaps. " He said with a smirk. "What the hell are you doing?" Felicia asked a little confused and getting even more pissed off. "Oh Felicia, always with the stupid ass questions." Randy said before he closed the space between them, and capturing her lips in a breathtaking kiss. Felicia tried to fight free, but after a while she felt herself give in.

She was so tired of fighting, her heart couldn't take it. Randy was the only one who saw past the psychotic façade, and saw the real Felicia. Randy loosened his grip and let her wrists loose. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they continued to kiss. The passionate kiss soon turned fiery as their breathing grew rapid. Randy picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Felicia felt his hardness as it pressed against her inner thigh, and she couldn't help but smile on the inside. Randy moved from her mouth down to the nape of her neck knowing exactly where her soft spot was. Felicia threw her head back and rested it against the wall.

_Are you really going to do this…again? How many times has this happened in the past, Felicia? Jesus would you stop moaning and concentrate for once you psychotic skank! Think, Randy is just gonna play you, like he always does. You can't go back to Cody, because you'll eventually end up smothering him in his sleep. So it's your choice, Felicia…it's time for you to make a decision…for the last fucking time. And you better make it good._

Felicia's eyes flew open and she pushed Randy off of her, cause her to drop to the floor.

"I'm not doing this with you." She said fixing her robe.

"Baby what are you talking about, come here." Randy said reaching for her hand.

"No, dammit Randy! I am sick of playing these games with you. I'm sick of getting heart, and I can't keep putting my children through this bullshit. Tonight….this "thing" going on between you, me, and Cody is officially over." She said opening the door, "Now get out."

"Felicia I'm always going to be the who has your heart, and you know that. No matter how bad you want to move on, I'm always going to be here." He said with a grin.

She leaned up against the opening of the door, "You know what Randy? You _**HAD **_my heart, but after all the shit you put me through I'm pretty sure you stomped on it until it crumpled into tiny little pieces. And you know, while I was with Cody, I managed to get my heart back. So, now I can make the decision that has fucked up my entire life. You will always be my first husband, Randy, but you're my ex-husband. That's all you'll ever be to me, my ex. As for Cody, well he can kiss my ass and tell him he'll be served with divorce papers soon. Also, if you want us to remain civil towards each other, I suggest that you don't bring anymore of your skanky sluts around _**MY **_kids. Got that? So before I kick you out, I'm going to say this for the last time…" She said pushing him out into the hallway.

"WE'RE OVER!!!" She screamed and slammed the door in his face.

--

Randy stared at the door completely dumbfounded taking in a deep breath, he exhaled and leaned up against the wall. He couldn't believe she actually ended it…it was officially over, and there was nothing he could do about it. And as much as he wanted to kick that door down and make her eat her words, he couldn't bring himself to do it because a part of him was still in love with her. It was that side of him that wanted her to move on and be happy. He slowly rubbed the back of his neck and with a smirk, he left.

Felicia felt all of her emotions flow out of her as she cried. Sliding down to the floor, she brought her knees to her chest and continued to cry. She loved Randy so much, but she was so tired of being hurt over and over again. He was her first love, but she refused to let herself be hurt by him anymore. As she thought about Cody, he hands balled in to fists, and she hit the floor. God, that asshole had the nerve to fuck her over and think he could get away with it? Well, tonight proved that he didn't get away with a god damn thing. But not only did she prove to Cody that he had made a huge mistake, she also proved that she could handle life's challenges on her own.

But will she be able to handle her kids by herself? Her head shot up from her knees and she threw it against the door, "I'm so fucked"


	9. Kiss Me, I'm Contagious

_**Felicia felt all of her emotions flow out of her as she cried. Sliding down to the floor, she brought her knees to her chest and continued to cry. She loved Randy so much, but she was so tired of being hurt over and over again. He was her first love, but she refused to let herself be hurt by him anymore. As she thought about Cody, he hands balled in to fists, and she hit the floor. God, that asshole had the nerve to fuck her over and think he could get away with it? Well, tonight proved that he didn't get away with a god damn thing. But not only did she prove to Cody that he had made a huge mistake, she also proved that she could handle life's challenges on her own.**_

_**But will she be able to handle her kids by herself? Her head shot up from her knees and she threw it against the door, "I'm so fucked"**_

* * *

Kiss Me, I'm Contagious

Saint Louis, MI

_Beep! Beep! Beeeeeep!_

Felicia's head popped up from her pillow with a beyond annoyed look on her face. She grabbed the small alarm clock off her nightstand and looked at the time.

_7:45AM! You've got to be fucking kidding me…fuck this!_

She slammed her alarm clock on the floor and threw her sheets over head, falling asleep instantly. For the past couple of days, Felicia hadn't been able to get any sleep since she filed for divorce from Cody. It seemed like he was actually happy to divorce her, and it was practically clear that he didn't want anything to do with Patrick, which pissed her off beyond meaning. On top of that, Randy was calling…all the time. He wouldn't leave her alone, and it was getting to a point where she thought he was stalking her. She called Dave and asked him to come over and keep her company, since she feared for her and her children's safety, but she knew Randy would never hurt her, she was just being cautious.

_Flashback_

_The loud chime of the doorbell spread throughout the house. Constance hopped up from the couch almost instantly and opened the door, nearly jumping into Dave's arms._

"_Dave!" Constance yelled as a wide smile spread across her face._

"_Hey there Cici, how are you doing?" Dave said as he walked into the house removing his jacket in the process._

"_I'm perfect as always, you looking for mom?" She asked taking her seat back on the couch._

"_Yeah, where is that crazy mother of yours?" He asked with a smile._

"_She's in the kitchen, if you haven't noticed. She's been cooking all week, which is unusual for her. But I'm not complaining; my mom can burn." Constance said with a smirk._

_Just before Dave walked into the kitchen, little Patrick ran up to him with his arms out. Picking up the little boy with ease, Dave smiled, "Hey little man, what have you been up to?" _

_Patrick giggled as Dave tickled his sides. Making his way into the kitchen, he noticed Brenda setting the table and Felicia had just taken something out of the oven. Dave smirked at seeing Felicia's attire. She had on a pair of hip huggers with her infamous black studded belt, a pair of white Nike's, and from what he saw a white tank top with "Royal Angel" on the back._

"_Since when did you start cooking?" Dave asked as he put Patrick down on the floor._

"_I've always known how to cook, David. I just never felt like it." Felicia said with a smile, "Thanks for coming, I was starting to get a little creeped out since Orton hasn't stopped calling me since I slammed the door in his face last Monday." Felicia said as she sat the casserole dish on the table._

"_I'm just glad you decided to call. I needed to talk to you anyway." He said taking a seat at the small island in the middle of the kitchen. Felicia untied her apron and threw it over one of the kitchen chairs and sat next to Dave._

"_What's up?"_

"_Listen, you know Sadie better than I do. But I just don't know where we stand now, I mean I want her back but I just don't know how to do that?" Dave said. _

_Felicia rolled her eyes, "David you know exactly what you have to do, I don't even know why you're asking me. You're in love with her, right?" Felicia asked as Dave nodded his head, "Okay then, tell her that. I'm pretty sure she feels the exact same way. You two just need to stop acting like damn teenagers and talk." Their conversation was cut short when the doorbell rang again._

"_Mom, Aunt Sadie, Aunt Ashley, and Uncle John are here!" Constance yelled._

"_We're in here!" Felicia yelled from the kitchen._

_The three of them walked into the kitchen and saw Dave sitting at the island, Sadie gave a small smile as she sat on the opposite side of Dave at the island, "Hey."_

"_Hey, how are you?" Dave asked returning a smile._

"_Could be better, so how long have you been here?" Sadie asked with skeptical look._

_Felicia turned around, "He just got here not too long ago. I called him over because Randy keeps calling and he won't leave me alone."_

"_Well that's because he hasn't gotten any since you slammed the door in his face, and now he wants you so bad he can taste it." John said before sticking his finger in the casserole dish, but Felicia grabbed his hand._

"_If you even think about touching that, I will cut your hand off." Felicia threatened with a look of death on her face._

_After she let John's hand go, everyone sat at the table to eat. It was somewhat of a quiet dinner, well considering Constance and Brenda wouldn't stop arguing about stupid shit._

"_Okay, so the genius over there decided to get up from the lunch table and dump her fruit bowl all over Tracy's new outfit." Brenda explained pointing to Constance._

"_Well she deserved it after calling me a psychotic bitch in front the entire student body." Constance said._

"_What have I told you about using that language, Constance?" Felicia said getting angry._

_Constance got a disappointed look on her face, "I'm sorry, force of habit."_

"_Well, you better get that in check, cause I won't have my teenage daughters talking like that in __**MY**__ house." Constance said._

"_Why are you always yelling at me, Brenda curses too!" Constance pointed out._

"_That statement was made to the both of you. I don't care how many times you hear me talk like that, you won't use that type of language in my house or in my presence, got that?" Felicia asked pointing her fork at her daughters._

"_Yes ma'am." The said simultaneously._

_--_

_After dinner, Felicia went to put Patrick to bed, leaving everyone else downstairs. As she put on her son's pajamas, she noticed how much he resembled Cody. Well, he definitely had his father's smile, but that was about it. Felicia let out a tiny giggle._

"_Mommy!" The little boy smiled._

"_Hey sweetie, you ready to go night-night?" Felicia asked getting him settled into his bed._

"_Kisses mommy." The boy said holding his arms out._

"_Don't worry, mommy didn't forget about kisses." Felicia said bending down to kiss her son on the cheek and then on his forehead._

_After she finished tucking Patrick into bed, she turned on his Spider-Man night light, and blew him a kiss, "Good night baby."_

"_Night-night mommy." Patrick said before throwing his thumb in his mouth and shutting his eyes._

_Felicia shut his door and headed back downstairs. Her son was the most precious thing in her life, but so were her daughters, so she had to put them first no matter what happened._

_End of Flashback_

Felicia groaned in annoyance as she felt small taps repeatedly hit her side, "Yes, Ricky?"

Felicia smiled as she turned to face her son. "Mommy I'm hungry." He said rubbing his eyes. Felicia smiled at him and sat up in bed, "If I fix you something will you go back to sleep?" Felicia asked as she looked at the clock.

_8:15AM…it's too damn early._

As she got out of bed, she noticed Constance and Brenda standing in her doorway, "Are you aware that it is eight in the morning?" Felicia asked as she threw on her bathrobe.

"Um, yea and we have to go to back to school today." Constance said in a very unenthusiastic tone.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Little Patrick said as he held his arms out so that she could pick him up.

"Ugh, you are getting so big you know that? Okay, so what do you want?" Felicia asked as she headed downstairs.

When she walked into the kitchen, she placed Patrick in his high chair and placed the tray in front of him. "Um, cereal?" He asked politely.

Felicia smiled at this, and nodded her head. "Of course you can have some cereal." She headed over to the pantry and grabbed a box of Apple Jacks, and then she grabbed one of his Incredible Hulk bowls and poured a small amount of cereal into it. After pouring in the milk, she placed the bowl in front of Patrick along with a small plastic spoon.

Patrick smiled, "Thank you mommy!"

Felicia nodded her head, "No problem baby." And with that, she turned on the small 24" television only to notice Sesame Street. Seeing the smile grow on Patrick's face, she pulled out a kitchen chair, sat down, and grabbed one of the magazines that was placed in the center of the table.

--

Upstairs, the girls were getting ready for school. As Brenda finished the final touches on her make- up, Constance had just placed The Offspring cd in their stereo system. "The Kids Aren't Alright" was the first song to blast out of the speakers. Brenda started bobbing her head as Constance slipped on her black metallic pink and blue high-top Nike's.

Brenda chose her black and white baby doll heels that slimmed down her legs in the black pencil skirt that she wore. Constance rolled her eye as she watched Brenda primp in the mirror, it wasn't that she was jealous cause she wasn't, it's just that Brenda spent more time in the mirror than the average person, she couldn't understand it.

"Why must you spend fifteen extra minutes in the mirror?" Constance asked.

"I was just making sure my hair was straight." Brenda said with a smirk that mirrored her father's.

"God, has anyone told you that you act just like dad?" Constance asked.

"And you act just like mom, so what's your point?" Brenda asked as she grabbed her "Twilight" three ring binder off of her nightstand. Constance rolled her eyes as she place the black headband over her bangs, and applied her Lipsmacker's Skittles chap stick. She grabbed her WWE three ring binder and followed Brenda downstairs. As they made their way into the kitchen, Felicia had their plates fixed at set up at the kitchen table.

"Good morning ladies, you two look…appropriate." Felicia said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, I always dress appropriate for school, unlike some people. " Constance said looking at Brenda with a small smirk.

"Is it a crime to want to look nice everyday?" Brenda asked as she took a bite of her eggs.

"It is when your boobs are half-way hanging out of your shirt." Constance said as she crammed her mixed eggs and grits into her mouth.

"Jesus mom, can you teach her how to eat like a lady? She eats like…like a dude." Brenda said with distain. Felicia just shrugged her shoulders and continued to read her magazine.

"So what are you gonna do since you're off of work for four weeks?" Constance asked as she finished chewing her food.

Felicia looked up from her magazine and smiled, "I'm going here." She said showing the girls a picture of a beach that had clear blue water, and the sand was actually white.

"Wow, South Padre Island...wait isn't that in Texas? Oh oh, can we go?" Brenda asked.

Felicia gave a crooked smile, "We're all going, but Ashley and Sadie will be bringing you back tonight."

Constance started choking on her food while Brenda nearly spit out her Orange juice, "What!" They said simultaneously.

"Listen, you two can't miss any school, plus while I'm gone you two will be staying with your father's parents, and Patrick will be staying with his grandfather. Besides, you haven't seen Bob or Elaine in years. They're your family too." She said making a point.

"Yeah, but what about dad?" Brenda asked.

"What about your father?" Felicia asked a little annoyed at the mention of Randy.

"What if he's there? Aren't you the least bit worried about him trying to hurt us?" Constance asked. Felicia smiled,

"If there's one thing I know about your father, it's that he would never lay one hand on you two…ever." Felicia said as she took Patrick upstairs to get dressed.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Dee-Dee." Constance said with concern in her tone.

"Cici stop worrying so much. Dad isn't going to hurt us, you're just being paranoid." Brenda said rolling her eyes as she finished her breakfast.

"I am not being paranoid!" Constance yelled.

"Constance, how many times do I have to tell you not to yell at your sister!?" Felicia screamed from the top of the stairs.

"Whatever." Constance said rolling her eyes.

As Brenda tampered with her "Twilight" binder, she glanced at her watch and jumped up, "Holy crap, we're gonna miss the bus." But before Brenda could finish her sentence, Constance was out the front door, "Bye mom!" Brenda managed to yell before jetting out the door. Felicia looked out of Patrick's window and saw them get on the bus, and after the bus had disappeared, her attention went back to getting her son dressed.

"Mommy, I wanna go bye-bye." He said as Felicia finished putting on his overalls.

"Okay sweetheart we're gonna go bye-bye after your sisters get home from school, okay?" Felicia asked. Patrick nodded his head with a bright smile on his face. She placed him in his playpen, which was setup in her room.

"Okay Ricky, momma's gonna go take a quick shower and then we can have our own little play date." Felicia said as she kissed Patrick on his forehead. She turned on the television and turned to the Backyardigans, which was Patrick's favorite show. Walking into the bathroom, she kept the bathroom door opened so that she could keep an ear-out for Ricky.

--

Felicia threw on her satin robe and walked out of the bathroom, and the first thing she noticed was that Patrick wasn't in his playpen. "Patrick! Baby where are you!"

Felicia yelled starting to panic. Running into his room, her heart nearly stopped when she saw Randy playing with Patrick. She stormed in the room and snatched Patrick from Randy, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Randy got up off of the floor and smiled, "I thought you would be happy to see me. I mean after all I'm gonna have the girls while you're on your little vacation." Randy said.

Felicia wanted to slap the spit out of his mouth, "So, what does that have to do with you coming over here and not calling first?" She asked as she switched Patrick over to the other hip.

"I wanted to see you…I _**needed**_ to see you." He said slowly walking towards her.

"Randy, I already told you…we're over. Unless you want me to call John and Dave so that they could practically throw you out of the window, but that's completely up to you." Felicia said as she grabbed her cell phone.

"Fine, fine I see when I'm not wanted. But I just thought you might want to take a shower without having to worry about little Ricky." He said smiling at the little boy.

"Whatever Orton just leave, and the next time you decide you want to come over, call first. But just to let you know, I'll probably hang up on you. Just a head warning." Felicia said as she watched Randy walk out the door.

"Mommy I wanna go bye-bye." Patrick whined.

"Okay sweetie, your sisters will be home in a couple of hours and then we can go bye-bye." Felicia said as she placed him back in his playpen. She didn't have all day to be fooling around with trying to figure out what to wear. Just then Patrick gave her a good idea, "Mommy, beach!" Patrick said as he held up his small shovel. She then grabbed her white bikini and ran into the bathroom, after emerging from the bathroom she posed in front of Patrick.

"How does mommy look, sweetie?" She asked with a silly smile on her face causing Patrick to start laughing. She turned to face herself in the mirror and raised an eyebrow, "Wow, I really do look like a college student, damn." The bikini was white with silver metallic stars on the bra, which happened to be showing a nice amount of cleavage, and the bottom was also white, but had silver hoops on each side. Felicia looked over at Patrick who was still playing with his shovel and pale.

So she grabbed her long white tunic sweater and threw it on. Deciding on a pair of silver t-strap sandals, which happened to be 4 inch heels, she strapped them on and stood up. As she walked over to her vanity, she applied only a little bit of eyeliner and bit of mascara. She also had to have her signature silver hoop earrings in her ears, and with one last look she let out a deep sigh. Felicia still couldn't believe that she had to wait several hours before Constance and Brenda got out of school, but it was well worth the wait.

As Patrick played with his beach toys, Felicia decided to make sure her reservations were in place at the Sheriton Hotel. While she was on the phone, Ricky started getting antsy and threw his shovel on the floor, "I wanna go bye-bye mommy!"

Felicia glared at Patrick, "Mommy's on the phone right now Ricky, just wait." "Daddy! I want daddy!" Patrick cried.

Felicia took a deep breath after hanging up the phone, "Patrick what's wrong? I told you that we're going bye-bye after Cici and Dee-Dee come home." Patrick wiped his face as he laid his head down on Felicia's shoulder. "You know what? I think somebody's sleepy." Felicia said as she laid him down on her bed.

--

When Constance and Brenda finally got home, Felicia finished telling them about the trip to South Padre Island that they were going on, and the girls quickly got changed into their suits and waited at the front door. Felicia and Patrick were in the kitchen as they finished up their afternoon snack, and once Patrick was finished she packed up his bag and placed it on the floor.

"Okay kids, we ready to go?" Felicia asked as she looked at Patrick. He stood up with his shovel and pale in one hand, and held his arms out. She gave a smile as she picked up her son, sitting him on top of the kitchen counter, she placed her silver shades on top of her head, and grabbed her car keys. Walking outside, she felt a light breeze as the sun beat down on her clean cut lawn. Once she had Patrick strapped in the back of her 1967 Chevy Impala, she checked the trunk to see if his stroller was there. Making sure everything was set; she got into the car, put her seat belt on and looked back at Patrick and the girls.

"Go bye-bye mommy! Go bye-bye!" Patrick said with excitement in his voice.

Felicia started laughing, "Okay, let's hit the road. Hot sandy beaches, here we come." She said as she placed the shades over her eyes and revved up the engine.

Once they were on the road, Felicia decided to call Sadie and Ashley to let them know she was on her way. But once those two got in the car it was no holds barred against Felicia.

"So remind me again why you didn't invite John and Dave?" Ashley asked as she put on her seat belt.

"Because this is the ladies day out, so the men can stay home and watch football and talk about how much better looking the cheerleaders are than you." Felicia joked. Sadie choked on her water and started laughing.

"Haha, that so wasn't funny." Ashley said getting testy.

"Hey I was just kidding damn, calm down woman." Felicia said throwing a pair of shades back to her.

"I still think John and Dave should have come." She mumbled.

"Yea well, when I get a man which won't be for a while, then John and Dave can tag along, but until then we're hanging out just the three of us…plus the three rug rats in the back." Felicia said smiling back at Constance, Brenda, and Patrick.

"So mom, why did you decide to drive all the way to South Padre Island on a random Friday?"Constance asked as she continued to look out the window.

"Does anyone here get the concept of the word "vacation"? Am I the only one who gets that, because I am not trying to be stuck up in the house for the remainder of _**MY**_ vacation?" Felicia said as she pulled onto the freeway.

"So exactly how long is the drive?" Ashley asked as she opened up the latest edition of WWE magazine.

"I'm not telling you, because you tend to get antsy whenever we go on a tiny road trip." Felicia said trying to find something to play on the radio, so that it would drown out Ashley's annoying voice. Then "Epic" by Faith No More started blasting throughout the car causing the girls to go into karaoke mode.

_Can you feel it, see it, hear it today?_

_If you can't then it doesn't matter anyway_

_You will never understand it cause it happens too fast_

_And it feels so good it's like walking on glass_

_Its so good, so hip, its alright_

_Its so groovy its outta sight_

_You can touch it, smell it, taste it so sweet_

_But it makes no difference cause it knocks you off your feet._

_You want it all, but you can't have it…yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It's crying, bleeding, lying on the floor_

_So you lay down on it then you do it some more_

_You've got to share it, so you dare it, then you bare it_

_And you tear it!_

_You want it all but you can't have it…yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It's in your face but you can't grab it…yeah, yeah, yeah_

Felicia, Sadie, and Ashley burst into laughter as the song continued to blast. "I can't believe I actually remember this song. I was like ten when it came out." Felicia said still laughing.

"I know! But it's a great car song, just don't tell John I was singing it, cause then he'll find it and start singing it around the house." Ashley said with a smile.

"Um, excuse me but the last time I checked your husband was hot, so I wouldn't mind hearing him fuck up the song, as long as he was doing it in his tighty whities, a white dress shirt, sunglasses, and a pair of long white socks." Felicia said describing Tom Cruise from Risky Business. They all burst into laughter.

"I swear if I ever saw John in tighty whities I'd kill someone." Ashley said still laughing.

"Haha, no imagine Dave in tighty whities." Felicia said starting to laugh again.

"Oh My God, I wouldn't even be able to look at him without laughing. That's just wrong." Sadie said laughing.

After a couple of minutes of laughing, it suddenly got quiet. Felicia realized that her two friends had men in their lives, and now she was about to become a single parent for the sencond time. Why did she have to have shitty luck with men? Well, at least now she can focus more on her kids since she had vacation time. But now wasn't the time to think about that, now was the time to have fun with Ricky, Dee-Dee, Cici and her two best friends.

As Felicia pulled off the freeway, everyone noticed the nice hotels that were lined up along the boardwalk. There were people everywhere, and even more important there were hot half naked guys walking around.

Constance looked at Brenda and gave her a high-five, "I can't believe this, mom this is so awesome!" Constance said with a large grin on her face.

"No this is beyond awesome…this is freakin' epic! It's like going to Raw and seeing John Morrison and Evan Bourne with no shirt on." Brenda said correcting Constance.

Felicia just shook her head at her daughters as she found a parking space right in front of the board walk. Once they all got out the car, Brenda had taken Patrick out of his car seat and held him on her hip.

"Jesus mom, what have you been feeding Patrick? He weighs a ton." Brenda said trying to keep Patrick from slipping off of her hip.

"No he doesn't, you just don't have any upper body strength." Felicia said as she took Patrick and placed him inside the stroller. Constance started laughing at Brenda, earning herself a slap in the arm.

"Don't smack me because you're weak." Constance said rubbing her arm.

"I'm not weak; I just need to work on my upper body that's all." Brenda said as she started walking beside her sister.

Everyone started walking towards the beach, catching the eye of almost every guy they laid eyes on. Constance and Brenda got extra attention since they were the same height, and also because of the matching drape neck tunic cover-up sweaters they wore over their bathing suits. The only difference was that Constance's tunic was red, and Brenda's tunic was yellow. Felicia noticed that all the guys were staring at them, and she started laughing.

Sadie noticed this and walked up beside her, "What's so funny?"

Felicia looked back at her daughters who were clearly gossiping and smiled, "My girls are growing up so fast, they're only twelve and they've already been exposed to the abomination that is the male species."

Sadie started laughing, "Well just make sure it's only staring, we wouldn't want your girls to turn in to the neighborhood sluts like Melina and Maryse, now would we?"

Felicia cringed at the sound of the women's names, "Don't even say their names around me…I want to gag every time I see them as it is."

When they got down to the sand, the girls found a nice spot, and decided to set up shop. Felicia and Sadie put up the umbrella, while Constance and Brenda laid out their towels and sat down. Ashley was already sitting in a beach chair, with the WWE magazine in front of her face.

"You know, you could actually put forth some effort and help Ashley." Felicia said as she finished putting up Patrick's playpen. Ashley put down her magazine, winked at Felicia, and then went back to reading. Felicia just shook her head and placed Patrick in his playpen.

"Now you know what we're missing?" Sadie asked as she took off her purple terry cover-up romper.

Felicia laid down on her towel and placed her shades over her eyes, "What are we missing, my dear Sadie?"

Sadie sat up and pointed to a group of guys playing volleyball, "Them."

Felicia looked over to where Sadie was pointing, her jaw nearly falling off.

Constance and Brenda saw this and started laughing, "Don't drool too much mom, you'll give people the wrong idea."

Felicia broke out of her trance and looked over at her daughter, "Go back to sun bathing and don't worry about me. Besides, I'm grown if I wanna drool then I'll drool." Constance just shook her head and laid back down on the towel.

--

Meanwhile, the guys were back at Cena's house bored out of their minds. The game was an epic failure, and their wives were out enjoying themselves with their girl's day out. As John thought to himself, he took the last swig of his beer before looking over at Dave.

"You know, since the girls are out, you and I should go out too." John said with a smirk.

Dave just shook his head, "I don't think that's such a good idea. Seeing as how Sadie's pregnant, the last thing I need is her jumping down my throat for going somewhere without her." Dave explained.

John waved him off as he headed into the kitchen, "Well I don't know about you, but I'm getting the hell out of this house. So you can either come with me, or stay here and watch chick flicks on Starz?" John asked as he continuously threw his keys in the airs. Dave sighed deeply before eventually giving up and going out with John.

"Dude if I get shit faced again, I'm gonna blame you." Dave said as they pulled up to a local bar.

"Oh I won't let you get shit faced again, but if you threaten me for not letting you drink I'll be forced to kick your ass." Cena said with a smirk. As they entered the bar, Dave noticed that almost all the seats at the bar were taken. But he knew once people saw John Cena, they'd give up their seats.

"Oh shit! It's John Cena and Batista, welcome guys!" The young bartender said with a surprised look. Several people got up from the bar and sat in the booths across the room.

Dave looked at Cena and shook his head, "I should've stayed home."

Taking a seat at the bar, Cena had a small smile on his face, "Yeah well, you didn't. And now you're out with me, so you're gonna have a good time."

As they waited for the bartender to get back, Dave couldn't help but wonder what Sadie was up to. Not that he was being over protective, it's just he wasn't sure how she felt about him since they moved back in together. Plus, she was five months pregnant with his baby girl, so he had to make sure that she had everything she needed. Just then Dave's cell phone started vibrating, he figured it was Sadie but when he looked at the caller ID his eyes went wide and flipped it open. "Hey is everything okay, how are the boys?"

"The boys are fine David, but this isn't about the boys."

Dave raised an eyebrow, "Then what is it?"

There was a short pause, "Sadie's pregnant isn't she?" The woman asked.

Dave took a deep breath and massaged the back of his neck, "Yeah, she is."

The woman started laughing, "Jesus, can you two at least stay off of one another long enough to raise the kids you already have?"

Dave felt the sweat in palms and balled them up. "Mom, this has nothing to do with you. The only reason why we dropped the boys off with you was so that we could have some time with each other." He explained.

"Okay, and how long is that gonna take exactly?" She asked getting an attitude.

"Listen, if you don't want to watch the boys then fine, I'll come pick them up first thing tomorrow morning." Dave said clearly getting upset.

"David calm down, I'm just worried about you that's all." She said with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine mom, we're all just fine. And Kyriann is healthy so far." Dave said with a small smile.

There was silence on the other end, "Mom?"

He heard a sniff, "I'm gonna have a granddaughter?" She asked.

"Yeah, Kyriann Leilani Batista is her name. I picked out Kyriann and Sadie loved Leilani, so we just put two and two together."

Cena overheard the conversation and started making gagging faces, which earned him a smack upside the head, "Hey! That hurt!" Cena said rubbing the back of his head.

"Is that John Cena?" she asked.

"Yes it is, you want to talk to him?" Dave asked clearly ignoring Cena as he waved his hand "no" in front of Dave's face.

"Not right now, I'm still surprised Felicia hasn't killed him yet." She said laughing.

"Yea me too, well look ma, I gotta go the jackass and I are kinda busy." Dave said with a smirk.

"Okay sweetie, I'll give the boys a hug for you. And don't get too shit faced." She said before hanging up.

Dave placed his phone in his pocket, "Why does everyone think that just because I got drunk once I'm gonna do it again?"

Cena gave Dave a stupid look, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Dave shot him the finger which made Cena laugh. Then a young girl appeared before them, "What can I get you two this evening?" She asked with a smile.

"Two beers please, and a shot of Jack Daniels." John said with a smirk.

The girl winked at him before leaving to get their drinks.

Dave nudged Cena in the arm, "Must you flirt? You know Ashley would kill you." Dave said trying to hide his smile.

"What's wrong with a little flirting? It's not like I'm gonna sleep with her, besides Ashley is my wife and her best friend just so happens to be the female version of Lucifer, so I think I'll pass on getting my balls ripped off."

Dave burst into laughter, "You gotta hand it to Felicia though, she's one tough cookie."

Cena chuckled, "Oh she's far from a cookie, she's like a double fudge chocolate cake that'll beat you within an inch of your life if you even think about cutting a slice." John described before he started laughing.

"Did u just compare Felicia to a cake?" Dave asked with a confused look.

"Yea so? She's anything but a cookie."

Dave shook his head, "Yea, but she's not a cake either. She's more like those fireball candies that'll seriously cause your asshole to burn off."

Cena nearly spit out his beer before swallowing hard, "Yeah and Constance is her demon spawn from hell. I mean don't get me wrong Constance is a good kid, but that attitude of her's needs some serious checking."

Dave shook his head, "Like mother like daughter, but you know Felicia is doing a pretty good job since she's been home with the kids. I'm just worried about what another divorce will do to her."

John looked over at Dave, "Don't go down that road again, man. She doesn't need any of us interfering in her personal life."

Dave took a swig of his beer, "I know that, but I can't help but worry about her.

"Look, don't worry about it. She'll figure something out. Hell, this is Felicia we're talking about, of course she'll figure something out." Cena said earning a surprised look from Dave.

"You do know that you just said something nice about Felicia."

Cena looked at Dave for a moment, "Ah shit!" Dave started laughing.

--

"Have you decided on whether or not your gonna give Cody custody of Patrick?" Sadie asked as they walked along the beach.

"Hell no that asshole isn't getting custody of my son, fuck that. I would die and go straight to hell before I let that son of bitch take my son." Felicia looked out at the ocean and noticed the sun setting at the horizon, "That really is beautiful; You know, I just wish that I could find someone who could just love me for who I am."

Sadie could hear Ashley yelling her name from the opposite direction, but she continued to walk with Felicia. "Go ahead back, I'll be fine by myself. It'll actually give me time to think." Felicia said.

"You sure?" Sadie asked.

"Girl go before I throw your fat ass in the water." Felicia said with a smirk.

Once Sadie was gone, Felicia started thinking about all of the heartache she's been through throughout the years. Randy, Taylor, Randy again, then Cody, but what she couldn't understand is why. What was so wrong with her that would cause three marriages to end so badly? Just then from out of nowhere, Felicia was tackled to the ground. As she tried to get up, her midsection was on fire and she tried to get the wind back in her lungs.

"Shit! Are you okay?" the male voice asked.

As she got to her feet, she looked at the man who tackled her, "Yea I'll be fine, I just have a huge hole in my stomach thanks to you." She said with an attitude.

When Felicia got a good look at him, she didn't know whether to punch him or kiss him, "Wait…Jason?"

At the mention of his name, the man turned around, "Do I know you?" He asked clearly confused.

"You asshole, of course you know me…we're married." Felicia said with her hand on her hip.

His eyes suddenly went wide and his mouth dropped open, "Felicia!" He yelled before picking her up into a long hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked clearly taken by surprise.

"I'm here with my family, what are you doing here? I thought you were in-." Felicia was cut off.

"Japan, I was. But I got an offer from TNA and so I wrestled there for a couple years before WWE called me with an even better offer." Felicia couldn't believe it, but she was also a little confused. What did this mean? All these years they've been separated, but never divorced…

"Are you okay?" Jason asked with a confused look.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just kind of surprised. How come you didn't call me?" She asked still smiling.

"I called your mom and she said that she didn't have your number." He explained.

"Now you should've known that my mother is a lying bitch, so that should've been the first clue." Felicia said.

"Yeah well, people change, but in her case I guess change isn't possible."

Felicia chuckled a bit, "So do you know what brand you'll be joining?" Felicia asked not wasting any time.

"Well, McMahon said something about ECW."

Felicia rolled her eyes, "He must want you to go after the championship then…always like McMahon." She said.

"Listen, do you want to grab a couple of drinks? You know, catch up a little?" Jason asked. "I would love to." Felicia said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: SURPRISE!!!! Felicia's first husband, Jason Reso is back….do you think he will be the one to win her heart??? We'll find out soon…R&R**


	10. Ain't Thinkin' Bout You

**"Are you okay?" Jason asked with a confused look.**

**"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just kind of surprised. How come you didn't call me?" She asked still smiling.**

**"I called your mom and she said that she didn't have your number." He explained.**

**"Now you should've known that my mother is a lying bitch, so that should've been the first clue." Felicia said.**

**"Yeah well, people change, but in her case I guess change isn't possible."**

**Felicia chuckled a bit, "So do you know what brand you'll be joining?" Felicia asked not wasting any time.**

**"Well, McMahon said something about ECW."**

**Felicia rolled her eyes, "He must want you to go after the championship then…always like McMahon." She said.**

**"Listen, do you want to grab a couple of drinks? You know, catch up a little?" Jason asked. "I would love to." Felicia said with a smile.**

* * *

Ain't Thinkin' Bout You

South Padre Island, TX

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_Room Service!_

Felicia opened her eyes slowly, but when she felt the bright light sting her eyes, she quickly flung the covers over her head.

"What the hell!" She yelled.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Felicia pushed the covers from her head, "We don't want any!"

Just then she heard the toilet flush in the bathroom. She had a confused look on her face, along with a growing headache.

_What the hell happened last night?_ She asked herself.

And her question was answered when she saw Jason come out of the bathroom. Although he had on a pair of night pants, she looked under the covers and noticed she only had on her bra and underwear.

"Um, Jason?" She started.

Jason looked back at her, "Yeah?"

"Uh…Would you mind telling me what the hell happened last night?" She asked.

Jason has a smirk on his face as he sat in front of Felicia on the bed, "Okay, long story short…We went out for drinks, you got shit-faced, I brought you back to my room, you passed out, I undressed you, and put you in the bed."

"Wait, you didn't drink anything?" Felicia asked trying to cover up her body with the covers.

Jason scoffed, "I had some drinks, but you had like three shots of tequila, a Mai Tai, Cranberry and vodka, and a long island ice tea."

"Oh…yeah sounds like I got pretty smashed." Felicia said with a small smirk.

"Yeah, you kept talking about how you were going to kill Randy at Judgment Day. And how Cody was going to regret leaving you." Jason said.

"Oh? Hmm, well I pretty much told you the interesting things that have happened to me." Felicia said as she got out of bed.

Jason took a good look at Felicia, and noticed how beautiful she was. When Felicia noticed him checking her out, she started laughing.

"A lots changed since we've been apart." She said.

"Believe me I know, the girl I remember would have never gotten shit-faced like you did last night. And those tattoos, your mother would have killed you." He said.

"Well, she can go fuck herself. I'm a grown woman, I have three kids and I have job that I love. So anything she has to say to me can get shoved up a monkey's ass." Felicia said.

"Well for the record, I like this new Felicia." Jason said standing up.

Felicia turned to face Jason, and noticed how handsome…no scratch that…how sexy he had gotten since she had last seen him.

"I like this new Jason…hair cut and all." Felicia said as she ruffled up his hair.

"You do realize you're still in your underwear, right?" Jason asked.

Felicia looked down and smiled, "Wow, you act like you've never seen me in my bra and underwear before. Would you feel better if I put clothes on?"

Felicia went to walk towards the bathroom, but Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him. They looked at each other for a good five minutes, while Jason caressed Felicia's cheek. Felicia's eyes closed as she leaned into his touch. Then without warning, Jason captured her lips in a searing kiss. Felicia's hands gently slid up his toned biceps, and wrapped around his neck. Jason's hands found their way to Felicia's waist, and tightened his grip.

As Jason's feet moved forward, Felicia's back collided with kitchen counter. Clearing it off, Jason hoisted her up onto it and stood between her legs pressing his growing arousal into her midsection. Felicia's grip tightened around him as he broke off the kiss and trailed them along her jaw line to her neck.

"I've missed you so much." Felicia said breaking the silence.

Jason kept nipping at the soft spot on her collar bone, which drove Felicia up the wall. He gently slid his hand around her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Felicia caressed the back of Jason's head as he showered her breasts with attention they deserved, rubbing one rigid bud between his fingers while swirling his tongue around the other. Her hisses and moans of pleasure put a wicked smile on his face. Felicia grabbed his face and brought it back to hers. This is kiss was different though. This is kiss was passionate and romantic, and Felicia could tell that all the feelings that she had for Jason were resurfacing. Jason picked her up off the counter and carried her over and gently laid her down on the bed. After taking off his pajama pants, he hooked his thumbs in Felicia's Super Mario boy shorts, and slid them off.

Felicia flipped Jason onto his back, so she was straddling his waist. She slowly lowered herself onto him and started rolling her hips slowly. When she threw her head back, her long dark brown hair fell out of the messy bun it was in and cascaded down her back. Jason gripped her hips before flipped her onto her back again. They moved together in unison matching the other thrust for thrust like they had been together for years. He cradled her head between his forearms as he sped his pace up at her request. His name falling from her lips encouraging as a sheen of sweat covered their bodies.

Jason grabbed her thigh and draped her leg around his waist her other leg followed suit allowing him to go deeper. He intertwined his much larger hands with her smaller ones, lifting them above her head as his thrusts became harder and faster. She knew her thighs were sure to be sore and bruised in the morning making painfully hard for her to walk, but she would not mind it one bit. Her hot breath against his ear and his straining grunts against hers. Jason parted their bodies slightly to knead her swollen clit and she was so tender that it did not take long for Felicia to go careening over from his simultaneous strokes and talented fingers her eyes rolling back in her head.

Her cries of completion took him with her moments later. He collapsed on top of her and they were a tangled mess of sweaty limbs. Their breathing was ragged and their muscles satisfyingly aching. After regaining some strength, he pulled her to him, his arm tight around her waist almost possessive. Her head rested on his chest and her leg was draped over his.

"Felicia, you know I never met to hurt you, right?" Jason asked breaking the calm silence.

"I don't think either of us intended to hurt the other, we were young and stupid." Felicia said.

"But I was in love with you…I still am." He admitted.

Felicia looked up at Jason with a small smile, "I love you too."

Jason leaned down and gave Felicia a small passionate kiss. And for once in her life, she wasn't thinking about Randy, Cody or anyone else for that matter. It was just her and Jason, and she wouldn't have traded that moment for anything.

* * *

**A/N: WELL! Wasn't that just a big fat smut chapter, lol. Sorry for taking such a long sabbatical this writer's block was no joke. But guess what? I'm back now and I will be updated as often as I possibly can. I got some new stuff coming also, so check out my profile to find out. Hey guys! Don't forget to R&R! Thanks...**


	11. Your Home is My Heart

**"Felicia, you know I never met to hurt you, right?" Jason asked breaking the calm silence.**

**"I don't think either of us intended to hurt the other, we were young and stupid." Felicia said.**

**"But I was in love with you…I still am." He admitted.**

**Felicia looked up at Jason with a small smile, "I love you too."**

**Jason leaned down and gave Felicia a small passionate kiss. And for once in her life, she wasn't thinking about Randy, Cody or anyone else for that matter. It was just her and Jason, and she wouldn't have traded that moment for anything.**

Your Home is My Heart

A month later…

Chicago, IL

It was the night of Monday Night Raw, and Felicia's huge comeback. This was the moment she had been dreading for weeks, but that was before Jason came back into her life. After seeing him again in South Padre it never dawned on her how much she loved him until their night together. And after that night, they were practically inseparable. When Felicia invited him to visit her in St. Louis, the girls took an immediate liking to him, as did Patrick. As for the crew, well…tonight they would definitely find out for sure.

Felicia sat patiently in the chair as Jackie finished up her make-up. Tonight she would be teaming up with Eve to go up against the skanky bottom-feeding Diva's champion, Maryse and her ugly Tyra Banks twin, Alicia Fox. Felicia was also thinking about her match against Randy at Judgment Day.

_Oh that asshole is going to wish he never met me. He thinks he can try to ruin my life and get away with it? I don't fucking think so and if he so much as looks at me tonight I'm going to-._

Felicia's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called.

Jason, better known as Christian, opened the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course you can. Um, Jackie could you excuse us?" Felicia asked.

Jackie nodded her head and left the room. Once the door shut, Felicia stood up and walked over to the full length mirror and admired her new look. She had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, with a pair of black and silver Steve Madden knee-high boots. The black tube top she wore fit snuggly against the silver lace push-up bra that showed off an ample amount of cleavage. Her usual long brown hair was now jet black and pulled into a high pony-tail with her bangs coming just an inch above her eyebrows. The Monroe she had gotten several weeks earlier shimmered in the light along with the stud in her nose.

"Excuse me miss? But have you seen my girlfriend, I'm pretty sure she was around here somewhere." Jason said as he walked towards her.

Felicia just shook her head and smiled. Jason slipped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. She flinched a bit and he knew why. The tribal tattoo that she had gotten a couple days prior was still a bit sore.

"Are you ready for your match tonight?" Felicia asked as she rested the back of her head on his chest.

"Of course I'm ready; Rhodes won't know what hit him…that is until I hit him with the killswitch." He said with a smirk.

"Tonight is our night…I can feel it." Felicia said as she turned to face him.

"And once we get back to the hotel, we can _celebrate_ our victories." He said as he tightened his grip around her waist.

Felicia laughed and tore herself from his death grip, "You are such a perv."

"You love it." He said folding as he folded his arms over his chest.

Just then there was another knock on the door, interrupting Jason and Felicia.

"Who is it!" Felicia yelled.

"Baker, Christian you're on in ten." The stagehand said through the door.

Jason sighed and kissed Felicia on her forehead, "That's my cue. Have a great match sweetie."

"Kick ass baby." Felicia said as she smacked his ass.

He just shook his head and left the room. Felicia turned to the monitor that was in the room and watched Cody make his way to the ring. A sly smirk spread across her face as she heard "Just Close Your Eyes" blast throughout the arena. She watched as Jason played to the crowd, and high-fived several fans.

**Christian vs. Cody Rhodes**

**No.1 Contender's match for the WWE Championship**

**The match started with both opponents locking up in the middle of the ring. Christian quickly got Cody in the headlock, but Cody countered by pushing him into the ropes. He went for a clothesline, but Christian ducked, spun around, and slapped him across the face. Cody was furious, and charged at Christian with everything he had. He threw Christian so hard into the ropes, he flipped over the top rope, but didn't fall onto the mat. Cody went to finish him off, but Christian grabbed his head and bounced his neck off the top rope. Cody fell backward and held onto his neck, obviously in pain. Christian regained his strength and slid back in the ring. While Cody was still on the ground, Christian climbed up to the top rope and performed a flying leg drop. **

Meanwhile backstage, Felicia was enjoying watching Cody get his ass handed to him, but then the inevitable happened. Randy and Ted Dibiase Jr. ran out and interfered in the match. Ted hitting Christian with Dream Street, and Randy soon followed by performing a devastating RKO. Felicia covered her mouth with her hand and felt herself shake with anger and rage.

_Looks like the fans will be seeing my comeback sooner than I thought._

Felicia stormed out of the room and sprinted towards the gorilla.

**Back in the ring**

**Lexa ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. Checking to see if Christian was alright, she looked as if she was about to cry. Cody, Randy, and Ted were all a bit shocked at her sudden return. But that shock turned into fear as they noticed that she had risen to her feet, and was now staring back at them with a look of hatred in her eyes.**

**Before they knew it, Lexa had gotten a hold of Cody by his family jewels, digging her fingernails in deeper than insanely possible. Cody screamed in agony as Randy and Ted just watched in pure disbelief. Still holding his family jewels in her hand, Lexa looked up at Randy and an evil smirk spread across her face. Then she suddenly let Cody go, slowly backing away, but then she gave him a swift kick to the gut, followed it up with a double twist neck-breaker, pushed him back, and finished him off with a sweet spinning back kick to the face.**

**Randy and Ted stood at the top of the ramp in awe at what had just happened. Lexa pointed at them both before screaming, "You're next!" The crowd was in an uproar as Lexa helped a groggy Christian to his feet. They walked up the ramp and went backstage.**

Once Felicia and Jason made it past the curtains, they were met with surprised looks from Sadie and Ashley. Felicia was too concerned with Jason's well being to care about anything else.

"Are you going to be okay?" Felicia asked. Concern was dripping from her tone of voice.

"My head is throbbing, but other than that I'll be fine." Jason said.

"Well the EMT's are going to check you out anyway." Felicia said as one of the EMT's took Jason from her and helped him down the hall.

Once the EMT disappeared with Jason, Felicia was left standing in between her two very pissed off best friends.

"Okay, so would you mind explaining to me just where in the hell you've been?" Ashley asked.

Felicia shook her head, "Don't…"

"And please explain to us why you felt the need to not call us after you goshe t back from South Padre?" Sadie asked with her hands on her hip.

"Listen, I'll explain everything afterward, but right now I have more important things to tend to." Felicia said before walking toward the EMT's office.

As Felicia walked down the hallway, Sadie and Ashley looked at each other in disbelief.

"Did that just happen?" Sadie asked.

"I think Felicia has officially grown a conscience." Ashley said still in awe.

"What the hell happened in South Padre?" Sadie asked as she looked at Ashley.

_Flashback: South Padre Island_

_Felicia opened her eyes, she let the grogginess dissipate and noticed that she was still in her hotel room. When she tried to get up, her attempt failed once she realized that something was holding onto her. She looked down and saw and strong muscular arm wrapped around her waist. Then she realized the she was lying on top of someone. When she looked up, a small smiled spread across her face when she saw who it was._

_She lifted herself up and pressed her lips gently against his. When Felicia opened her eyes she saw his sexy green orbs staring back at her. _

"_Hey beautiful." Jason said with a small smile._

"_Hey." Felicia said._

"_Are you okay?" He asked._

_Jason started gently caressing her arm, which made Felicia relax a bit._

"_Actually I'm better than okay." She said._

"_You don't think that this is a little awkward?" He asked._

"_No, it feels right…like this was supposed to happen." She said as she traced the outline of his chest._

"_Are you sure?" He asked still not convinced._

_Felicia sat up in the bed, wrapping the sheets around her, "Listen, we've known each other forever, and I think that with everything that's happened in my life, besides my daughters being born; having you back in my life is the best thing that could ever happen." _

_Jason saw the conviction in her eyes, and could tell that she meant every word. All those nights he had be deprived of sleep due to him thinking about how Felicia had been. Living in Japan was hard enough, but moving on was the worst part. And now that they were finally together again, he knew that he would never be able to._

"_Listen to me." Jason said as he lifted her chin up with his index finger."We're together now, and that's all that matters. Everything that's happened to you or me in the past is forgotten. All you need to know is that I'm going to be here for as long as you'll have me."_

_Felicia gave a small smile before straddling Jason in the bed. She grabbed his hands and intertwined her fingers with his, "I think we'll be able to work something out." She pulled Jason forward and into a passionate kiss._

_End of flashback_

Felicia walked into the EMT's office and saw Jason lying down on the table with an icepack on the back of his neck. She walked up beside the table and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" Felicia asked still worried.

"I'm perfect, just a little banged up, but I'll be fine." He said squeezing her hand.

"I love you." Felicia whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back before kissing her hand.


	12. Start Movin'

_**Once the EMT disappeared with Jason, Felicia was left standing in between her two very pissed off best friends.**_

_**"Okay, so would you mind explaining to me just where in the hell you've been?" Ashley asked.**_

_**Felicia shook her head, "Don't…"**_

_**"And please explain to us why you felt the need to not call us after you goshe t back from South Padre?" Sadie asked with her hands on her hip.**_

_**"Listen, I'll explain everything afterward, but right now I have more important things to tend to." Felicia said before walking toward the EMT's office.**_

_**As Felicia walked down the hallway, Sadie and Ashley looked at each other in disbelief.**_

_**"Did that just happen?" Sadie asked.**_

_**"I think Felicia has officially grown a conscience." Ashley said still in awe.**_

* * *

Start Movin'

New York, NY

The WWE Superstars were preparing for their house show in New York at MSG, and some of them had arrived early to meet the fans. Everyone checked into their respective hotel rooms, and were now hanging back and enjoying themselves in the hotel restaurant. Sadie and Ashley had just arrived with Dave and John, and they were seated immediately. Sadie and Dave sat directly across from Ashley and John in the booth.

"Do you think Felicia is going to show up?" Ashley asked.

Sadie gave Ashley a retarded look, "Ashley, she's apart of the Raw roster right? So why wouldn't she be here?"

"Look, don't get snippy. I'm still kinda mind-fucked at the moment." Ashley said still in shock.

"I know, I was standing right beside you, remember?" Sadie asked as she looked at her menu.

"I just don't understand why she wouldn't call us?" Ashley asked.

Dave noticed Felicia walk into the restaurant with Jason, and looked at John, who turned around.

"Holy shit, Felicia looks great!" John said aloud.

Sadie and Ashley both turned their heads towards the entrance and noticed Felicia, who was completely wrapped up in Jason to notice them.

"What the hell? And since when was she with Reso?" John asked.

"I dunno, we were just as confused as you were when we saw her with him Monday night." Sadie said.

"Well, the least she could do is say hi, I mean she can't avoid us forever." Ashley said.

Just as Ashley finished that sentence, Felicia and Jason passed by their table without even a second glance. They were seated in the corner that was secluded from everyone else. Ashley's blood started to boil, but she couldn't get up cause John was blocking her in.

"Just calm down Ashley, right now isn't the time for a full blown bitch fight. Felicia will talk to us when she's ready. She just needs her time right now." Sadie explained.

"Why do you always have to be the rational one?" Ashley asked.

"Well, one of us has to have some common sense. Plus, I'm seven months pregnant, so I have no other choice but to be rational." Sadie said as she watch Dave rub her large belly.

"You two just need to stop having sex altogether. I mean what the hell, man. Soon, the whole WWE will be taken over by the Batista family of twelve." John said.

"Oh shut up John." Ashley said shaking her head.

"What? I'm telling the truth, but I'm glad we have Ryder and Sophie. That's all we need for right now." John said rubbing his temple.

"So you don't want to have any more kids?" Dave asked.

"Now, I didn't say that. I just think we're gonna wait until the kids are a little older." John said.

"John, Sophie is practically taking care of herself, and Ryder is old enough to know which way is up and down…unlike is daddy." Sadie joked.

Ashley looked over at John and noticed the nervous look on his face. She thought back over the last couple of months, and it hasn't been very good. They had been constantly arguing, and had even started talking about separation. But over time, Ashley had been thinking that maybe a baby is what they needed to bring them back together. She was suddenly broken out of her thoughts when she heard Sadie calling her.

"Huh?" was the only thing Ashley could muster up at the moment.

"Are you okay?" Sadie asked.

"MmmHmm, I was just thinking." Ashley answered.

John glanced over at Ashley and noticed the sad look on her face. He knew why, but he just didn't know what he could do. All the arguing they had been doing over the past several months was definitely putting a strain on their relationship, but John felt that she was hiding something. It was just a guy feeling, usually his gut was right.

"So have you thought about a name for the baby?" Ashley asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Umm, actually we thought of a couple, but we haven't made a decision yet." Sadie said with a small smile.

"We really hope it's a girl." Dave said as he smiled at Sadie.

"It better be a girl, cause I can't handle three boys…if it does come to that, then um daddy is gonna have to take them somewhere, cause mommy is not gonna do it." Sadie said shaking her head.

"Come on now, you and I both know that we're having a girl, so there's nothing to worry about. Besides, I think having a little girl would be the perfect balance, plus the boys are gonna need someone to be referee when they start fighting." Dave said with a wink.

"Ha, you're funny David. No one will be playing ref because Leilani will be fighting with them too. My girl is going to be just a badass as her momma." Sadie said as she stole a sausage link off of Dave's plate.

"I was going to eat that, you know." Dave said as he glared at her.

Sadie waved him off and rolled her eyes, "You'll get over it."

John shifted in his seat nervously, "Umm, yeah Felicia is heading over in this direction."

Ashley's attention suddenly shifted from her thoughts to her best friend, as she made her way to their table.

"Listen, I just wanted to clear some things up. First, I'm sorry I didn't call you guys to let you know I was back. I wanted it to be a surprise, but after what Randy and Cody pulled Monday, it wasn't the best way to make a comeback, but I did. As for Jason, well I'll explain that to you when we get back to St. Louis. But look, I have to go; Jason and I have an interview and a signing. I'll catch up with you guys later." Felicia said before heading towards the lobby.

Everyone just looked at each other in complete disbelief, "Okay, so umm was that weird or what?" John asked.

"That was extremely weird." Dave said, "But she still looks great though."

"No doubt about that. Whatever happened on South Padre Island really calmed her down a bit. I'm surprised she hasn't found Randy or Cody and beat them into an early grave." Sadie said.

Dave and John laughed, and Dave wrapped his arm around Sadie's shoulder, "Give it time sweetie, sooner or later Felicia will get her hands on those two, and it will be a dark day in hell for the both of them."

"I'm just glad Felicia's not hitting me anymore. Bruises were starting to form on my back and shoulders." John said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh quit being a baby." Ashley said.

"Okay, you wouldn't be saying that if you actually knew how hard Felicia's fists are. Those things are like fuckin burning steel plates. Every time she hits me it feels like my arm is going to fall the fuck off." John said rubbing his arm, "Damn it hurts just talking about it."

"I'm pretty sure now that she's a little preoccupied, she won't be hitting you as much anymore." Dave said.

"Ha! Yeah right, you know how John's mouth is. He's always saying something stupid toward Felicia, which gets him in trouble. So, I'm counting down the minutes till she knocks you on your ass." Sadie said laughing.

Just then Sadie felt her seat vibrating, someone had sent her a text message. When she took out her phone, she noticed it had been from Felicia.

_Meet me out front asap! –Babygrl_

Sadie quickly replied back…

_Be there in a sec…gotta make a clean break. –SerelleChic_

Sadie put her cell back in her purse and finished her food. She started squirming around in her seat, catching Dave's attention.

"Do you have to pee again?" He asked.

"I can hold it till we get back to the room." Sadie insisted.

"Girl get up and go use the bathroom, you remember what happened the last time you tried to hold it in?" He asked.

"That was the baby's fault." Sadie whined.

"Don't you blame that shit on my niece. If you pee'd on yourself then that was all on you." John said.

"Oh shut the hell up jackass. Move before I pee on YOU." She demanded as she practically pushed Dave out of the booth.

Sadie grabbed her purse and headed out of the restaurant. Once she was out of sight, she walked outside and noticed Felicia sitting on the bench.

"Hey." Sadie said as she sat down.

"Hey." Felicia said in low soft tone.

"How have you been?" Sadie asked.

Felicia looked over at Sadie and smiled, "Happy…now. How are you and Dave?"

"We're doing a lot better than we were before. I really think that the baby has changed everything between us." She said, "How long have you been with Reso?"

Felicia rubbed her hands together, "Um, to make a long story short, we're kind of…married."

"WHAT! What the hell do you mean kind of…married? You're either married or you're not." Sadie said as she stood up from the bench.

"We're still married. Jason and I have been married since I was nineteen." Felicia confessed.

"Nineteen? Wasn't this before Miami?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, he didn't want to divorce me because he knew we were to young to go through that, so we just decided to separate." Felicia started, "And then we ran into each other at South Padre Island."

"And now you two are back together?" Sadie asked, "No no wait, what you did was illegal wasn't it?"

"How am I supposed to know? I was nineteen." Felicia said.

Sadie shook her head, "Whatever, so are you and Jason back together or what?"

"Yeah, we got back together back on South Padre Island. But this isn't like the ones before, Sadie. I really am in love with him. I think I always have been, it's just that we were just so young and we wanted different things. But now that he's back and we're together, I just want this to last." Felicia explained.

Sadie pulled Felicia up off the bench, "Come on, let's walk."

"But aren't the others gonna be worried about you?" Felicia asked.

"They'll live, right now, you and I have some serious catching up to do." Sadie said as they continued to walk.

"Okay so what the hell was that Monday?" Orton yelled as he punched the door.

"How was I supposed to know she would be coming back?" Cody asked.

"You know what Runnels, you really are getting on my last nerve." Randy said in low tone as he walked towards Cody.

"Listen Randy, I had no idea she was coming back. No one knew, not even her friends." Cody said.

"I don't care about that! I want to know why she was with Reso. That's it. The sooner I find out about them, the sooner I can take him out. That way, come Judgment Day, it'll just be me and Felicia, one on one." Randy said as he glared at Cody.

"Why do you care who she's with anyway? Isn't she your ex?" Ted asked.

"Not for long. Soon she'll be crawling back to me. Begging me to take her back." Randy said with a smirk.

"Felicia? Begging? Now, you and I both know that Felicia isn't the begging type. You'll be lucky enough to say hello before she beats the shit outta you." Cody said.

"And you would know, wouldn't you, Runnels?" Ted said trying not to laugh.

"You know what, don't ever underestimate Felicia. She's may look hot but underneath all that sexy clothing and make-up is a real psycho." Cody said.

"That's because you don't know how to control her. She's like one of those remote controlled cars, you have to figure out the right buttons to press in order to get her to work right." Randy said.

"And you know all this because?" Cody asked.

"Let's just say before she took her little "vacation", I dropped by her locked room and things got really hot and heavy." Randy gloated.

"You're a damn liar, Felicia would never sleep with you. Not after all the hell you put her through." Cody said.

"And you were so much better? You turned your back on your own son, what a role model you are Runnels." Randy taunted.

"Enough! Listen, we have to come up with a strategy to get Reso out of the picture." Ted said.

Randy sat down on the bench and thought for a moment. What could they possibly do to take Reso completely out of Felicia's life? How much damage was he willing to cause to Felicia's heart? How long would it take for him to win her back? This had to be carefully thought out, cause if this back fired then Felicia would surely unleash all of her rage on them.

Just then that little light bulb in Randy's lit up, "Guys, I think I got it."

When Felicia and Sadie got back to the hotel, they noticed Jason standing in the lobby.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" Felicia asked as she walked up to him.

"Oh there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ready to head out to the arena?" He asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab my duffel bag and I'll be right back down." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Sadie you want to come?"

"Actually, I think Dave, John, and Ashley are still waiting for me." She said looking around for them.

"Oh those three left for the arena a while ago." Jason said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALREADY LEFT! WHAT THE HELL!" Sadie yelled.

"Sadie calm down, for the baby." Felicia said with concern in her voice.

Sadie took a deep breath and sat down in the chair, "I can't believe they just left without me."

"Well, call Dave and ask him." Felicia said.

As Sadie dialed his number, she couldn't help but feel the anger and frustration boiling over.

"Hello?" Dave answered.

"You left without me! You didn't even have the never to call me? What the hell were you thinking David?" Sadie yelled.

"Baby just calm down okay, we knew you were probably with Felicia, so Ashley suggested that we go ahead and leave." Dave said.

"And since when did you start listening to Ashley, of all people?" Sadie asked completely fuming.

"Look, you can still get a ride with Felicia, right? It's not a big deal baby." Dave said.

"Not a big deal? Are you fucking kidding me? David let me tell you something right now, you better hope to god that Felicia calms me down before we get to that arena, because so help me if I'm as pissed as I am now you and I will have some serious fucking issues!" Sadie said before hanging up the phone and throwing it back in her purse. "Stupid son of bitch."

Felicia could tell that Sadie was on the verge of exploding, but there wasn't much she could do. Once Sadie was pissed at you, then you'd just have to deal with being on her shit list. When they finally got to the arena, Felicia and Jason walked Sadie to John's locker room.

"Listen, why don't you go ahead on. I'll be there in minute." Felicia said as she let go of Jason's hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked a little worried.

"I'll be fine, just go on ahead. I'll be there in a sec." Felicia assured him.

After a brief kiss on the lips, Jason headed towards their locker room. Sadie was still pissed off beyond belief, but Felicia had to keep her calm so that the baby would be okay.

"Sadie, you have to calm down." Felicia said.

"I know, it's just so ridiculous. Why the fuck would Ashley suggest that they leave without me? What the hell is wrong with her?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know, but you have to calm down sweetie. You wouldn't want to harm the baby." Felicia said.

"You're right, my baby is more important. But best believe that Dave and I are gonna be on shitty terms starting right now." She said as she opened the door.

As she opened the door, Dave immediately jumped to his feet and rushed over to her.

"Baby are you okay? Look, I know your pissed but –" Dave was cut off by Sadie's hand in his face.

"Not another word, David." Sadie said as she walked over to the couch.

Felicia sat down next to her and made sure she was okay. Not a moment late did Ashley arrive from the bathroom.

"Well, look at who finally decided to show up. Sadie, I'm so glad you could join us." Ashley said with a smirk.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Telling Dave to leave without me, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Sadie said as she got up from the couch.

"Whoa, just calm down Sadie. I knew you probably went with Felicia, so I just thought that you two would want to catch up, and ride together." Ashley said.

"Yeah? Well guess what? You were wrong. I don't go anywhere with David, and he doesn't go anywhere without me. That shit you pulled was completely uncalled for." Sadie said.

"I think your totally blowing this entire situation out of proportion. Just calm down and drink some water." Ashley said.

"You know what Ashley, I am getting so sick of your bullshit. You walk around like you're little miss fine and dandy, like everything between you and John is all sunshine and rainbows. Well, I know for a fact that that is the biggest load of bullshit." Sadie said.

"Sadie don't do this. Please don't do this." Ashley said as she walked towards her.

"No! You want pull stupid shit like you did today, and while Felicia was away…You didn't think I knew did you?" Sadie asked.

"Knew what? What's going on?" John asked as he walked into the locker room.

"Ashley has been playing all of us, from the start." Sadie said.

Felicia got up and stood in between Ashley and Sadie, "Sadie listen, just calm down and have a seat."

"No, you all need to know what our best friend, Ashley here has been up to while Felicia has been gone. You know, I was made at you, Felicia, because you didn't call me when you got back, but now I understand why. But what I found out about Ashley just broke my heart. I can't even bare to look at her right now." Said explained.

"Sadie please." Ashley said as she started to cry.

"The night we got back from dropping Felicia off, John and Dave were still out. The kids were with their grandparents, and it was just me and Ashley…or so I thought. Later that night, I heard giggling coming from downstairs. At first I didn't think that much of it, cause I thought Ashley was talking to John on the phone, but boy was I so wrong." Sadie continued.

"I'm not going to listen to this." Ashley said as she grabbed her duffel bag.

But John blocked her way, "What's going on, Ashley?"

"John, I love you. Like a brother, and I would never want to see you get hurt, but what she did will probably be beyond repair. Cause when I walked into YOUR living room, I saw our precious Ashley on the couch, straddling and making out with the next door neighbor, Adam." Sadie said before settling down on the couch.

At that point everyone was shocked, including Felicia. John just stood there with this blank expression on his face. Ashley had already broke out in tears, and now they were flowing freely down her cheeks. Dave sat on the bench shaking his head. Ashley tried to reach out and touch John's arm, but he flinched away.

"Get out." He said in low tone.

"John please." Ashley pleaded.

"Get the fuck out! Now!" John screamed at her.

Ashley cried even harder as she left the locker room, but no one was as heartbroken as John was. After the locker room door shut, John broke down. Felicia walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry." Felicia whispered. "I didn't know."

John pulled away and straightened his face up, "It's done. What she did can't be taken back."

"What are you gonna do?" Felicia asked.

"What else is there for me to do? It was bound to happen sooner or later." He said.

Felicia stood up from the floor, "Let me talk to her. She won't be able to lie to me."

"And what if she doesn't tell you anything?" John asked.

"That won't be possible. She never was a good liar in the first place." Felicia said before leaving the locker room.

* * *

**A/N: So John found out that Ashley had an affair, and Orton is planning on taking Jason out of Felicia's life for good…Drama drama drama…R&R! Thanks!**


	13. Judgment Day Pt1

"_**John, I love you. Like a brother, and I would never want to see you get hurt, but what she did will probably be beyond repair. Cause when I walked into YOUR living room, I saw our precious Ashley on the couch, straddling and making out with the next door neighbor, Adam." Sadie said before settling down on the couch.**_

_**Ashley tried to reach out and touch John's arm, but he flinched away.**_

"_**Get out." He said in low tone.**_

"_**John please." Ashley pleaded.**_

"_**Get the fuck out! Now!" John screamed at her.**_

_**Ashley cried even harder as she left the locker room, but no one was as heartbroken as John was. After the locker room door shut, John broke down. Felicia walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.**_

"_**I'm so sorry." Felicia whispered. "I didn't know."**_

–_**-**_

"_**You know what, don't ever underestimate Felicia. She may look hot but underneath all that sexy clothing and make-up is a real psycho." Cody said.**_

"_**That's because you don't know how to control her. She's like one of those remote controlled cars, you have to figure out the right buttons to press in order to get her to work right." Randy said.**_

"_**And you know all this because?" Cody asked.**_

"_**Let's just say before she took her little "vacation", I dropped by her locker room and things got really hot and heavy." Randy gloated.**_

"_**You're a damn liar, Felicia would never sleep with you. Not after all the hell you put her through." Cody said.**_

"_**Enough! Listen, we have to come up with a strategy to get Reso out of the picture." Ted said.**_

_**Randy sat down on the bench and thought for a moment. What could they possibly do to take Reso completely out of Felicia's life? How much damage was he willing to cause to Felicia's heart? How long would it take for him to win her back? This had to be carefully thought out, cause if this back fired then Felicia would surely unleash all of her rage on them.**_

_**Just then that little light bulb in Randy's head lit up, "Guys, I think I got it."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Judgment Day**

Oakland, CA

It was 2:45PM when Felicia and Jason arrived at the Oracle Arena, just in time for their brief meeting before they would start warming up for the sold out Pay-Per-View. After parking in the garage, they both grabbed their duffel bags and walked hand in hand down the corridor. Jason looked over at Felicia with a worried look on his face; she hadn't said two words to him since waking up this morning, and it was starting to bug him.

"Baby what's wrong? You've been quiet all day, what's up?" Jason asked.

"A lot of drama. Last week I found out that Ashley had been having an affair, and now Cena is just...not Cena anymore." Felicia explained.

"Damn, I've noticed Cena's been off his a-game for a couple shows." Jason said.

"Yeah, and now you know why." She said.

"Have you talked to Ashley?" He asked.

"Hell no! I've lost all my respect for that girl. Cena has given her everything, and in return she broke his heart. As far as our friendship goes...we don't fuckin have one." She said.

"Well, lets just hope I never piss you off." He joked.

Felicia playfully smacked him on the arm, "It's not me anymore...Sadie has somehow contracted all of my psycho tendencies."

"Yeah I noticed that when she called Dave that day." He said.

"Oh yeah you were standing there weren't you?" She said as they entered their locker room.

Just then they noticed Randy sitting on the arm of the couch, while Cody and Ted were sitting next to him.

"What the hell!" Jason said.

"Randy what the hell are you doing in here?" Felicia asked clearly pissed.

"I just came by to wish you luck in our little match tonight." Randy said.

"My ass, Randy if you're hear to try to get into my head it's not gonna work. Not this time." She said.

"I would never do such a thing. In fact, to prove to you that I'm not trying to get into your head I have a little surprise for you. But I won't show it to you until tomorrow night...After I beat you." He said.

"Listen Orton, I don't know what kind of shit you're trying to pull here, but I for one don't want you here, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't either." Jason said getting in Randy's face.

Ted and Cody got up and stood behind Jason as if they were about to attack. But before they could, Felicia dropped her duffel bag.

"You assholes better back the fuck off before all hell breaks loose, and I guaran-damn-tee that neither of you will make it to that ring tonight." She said with her hands balled into fists and her eyes boiling with rage.

Randy knew what that meant, and he hadn't seen her that angry in a long time. It wasn't what he wanted and it wasn't what his initial plan was. But he knew deep down that he couldn't intimidate Felicia, he never could.

"Calm down, we're not gonna hurt your precious Jason...yet. Just know that I'm not gonna go easy on you tonight. The mysterious Raw GM changed the stipulation to a Last Man Standing match, so I hope you're ready." Randy said as he walked up to her.

"Please, you're not that hard to beat Randy, at least not to me. You forget, I've been married to you, so I know how your brain works. This is gonna be the one match where everything is laid out on the table. All the pent up aggression, anger, betrayal, heartbreak, and even all the hurt. Everything you've put me through is gonna show tonight, and whether you have these two little cronies out with you or not, it won't matter, cause the result is going to be the same. I will beat you and when I do, your chances at winning me back are through." Felicia said with all the emotion she had left in her.

Ted and Cody stared at Randy for a moment and noticed a look on his face that they had never seen before. It was a mixture of anger and hurt. Which was foreign to them cause Randy never showed any kind of emotion in front of them.

"As for you." Felicia got in Cody's face. "I talked to the judge yesterday, and since you have shown no interest in wanting to get to know your son, he's granted me full custody, therefore starting now you are not allowed to come anywhere near me, or my son, and if you do.. well lets just say Randy won't be the only one you'll be bending over for. So I suggest the three of you get the hell out of my locker room before the situation goes from bad to worse." She said as she stood her ground.

Randy, Cody, and Ted just stared at each other for a moment before walking out of the room.

"Oh and Randy." Felicia said causing Randy to stop at the door. "Give my regards to the stupid asshole that tried to put Christian in the hospital a couple days ago."

Randy's face went ghostly pale at the sound of his "master plan" gone wrong.

"You didn't think I would find out it was you, did you? Well just know that by the end of tonight, I'll make sure you're the one in the hospital."

And wit that said, Randy left slamming the door behind him. Jason looked over at Felicia and noticed her relax. He walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged him as tightly as she could.

"I love you." She said as she started to cry.

"I love you too." He said before kissing her softly in the crook of her neck.

When they pulled away, he wiped her tears with his thumbs and picked up her duffel bag.

"Now lets get you ready for this match. We wouldn't want Orton thinking he's gotten the best of you." He said.

"Fuck that, the only thing Orton is going to be doing is screaming in agony after I dislocate his shoulder again." She said as she grabbed her wrestling gear and walked into the bathroom.

As she changed into her gear, her cell phone vibrated on the sink, it was Sadie.

_Hey luv wats up -PsYcHo3_

_Jus got to the arena, u? -Mommy2Be_

_Changing for my match, coming to see me? -PsYcHo3_

_Uh huh, Dave and I want to wish you luck. You in Jason's room? -Mommy2Be_

_You kno it! See you in a bit -PsYcHo3_

After she was finished, she sat on the bench next to her duffel bag. She pulled out her boots and started lacing them up.

"I'll help you warm up after you're done." Jason said as he got up from the couch.

"Okay, thanks babe." She smiled.

"Anything for my baby girl." He said as he gave her a light kiss on the lips.

Then there was a sudden knock at the door, Jason looked back at Felicia, "You expecting somebody?"

She gave a small smile, "Yeah, Sadie and Dave. It's opened!"

Sadie walked in and Dave followed behind her and shut the door. Dave shook Christian's hand and Sadie walked over, giving Felicia a small hug.

"So are you ready?" Sadie asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I just never thought in a million years that I would have to fight my ex-husband. Hell, I never thought I would ever divorce Randy. We used to be so happy together." Felicia said.

"Yeah but things changed...he changed. That wasn't your fault. Blame that bitch Samantha for fucking with his head." Sadie said.

"No, I'm not blaming anyone else but Randy. No one else can control his actions but him. Everything I blame on Randy." Felicia said. "As far as Cody goes, we have nothing to discuss, its like our relationship never existed, he doesn't have a son, and as far as I'm concerned Jason is Ricky's rightful father."

Felicia stood up and walked over to Jason. He helped her stretch and loosen up before she had to go to the gorilla. She turned back to Sadie and smiled.

"When I come back, we're gonna go back to the hotel, change, and go celebrate my win. Cause not only did I beat Randy Orton, but I also got my self-respect and dignity back.

Just then the stagehand popped his head through the door.

"Felicia, your in fifteen." He said.

She nodded her head, and turned to face Jason.

"This is it baby girl. Now I don't want you getting ahead of yourself out there. Take your time and let him come to you. You know his strategy, so use it against him. I'll be out there with you to keep an eye on Cody and Ted." Jason explained.

Just then Cena walked into the room, "I'll be out there also."

Felicia's eyes lit up, "John!"

She jumped over the couch and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here." Felicia said.

"You've been there for me since day one, it's only fair for me to do the same." He said.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too, now lets go before Orton thinks you've backed out." Cena said.

"Oh he knows I'm not backing out. I'm going through with this match, and whether he likes it or not, I'm going to beat him." Felicia said.

As Jason opened the door, Felicia turned back to look at Sadie and Dave.

"Wish me luck." She said with a smile.

Sadie just smiled, "Go kick his ass."

Dave just shrugged and pointed to Sadie, "Yeah, what she said."

Felicia shook her head as she laughed a bit. Walking out of the room, Jason and Cena followed closely behind her. She received nods of appreciated and small hugs from the fellow superstars as she made her way to the stage. Legacy had just made their way down the ramp, and soon it would be her turn.

* * *

_**A/N: So there you go, the final showdown between Felicia and Randy. Who will win? Will Randy finally leave Felicia alone and let her be happy? Or will he continue his plans to win her back? What will happen to Ashley and John's relationship? Will they stay together or will they divorce? I'll be sure to keep updating as soon as I can. R&R Thanks!**_


	14. Judgment Day Pt2

**Judgment Day Pt.2**

Oakland, CA

As Felicia watched Legacy make their way to the ring, she thought about everything that she had been through throughout the years. All of her relationships, failed and successful, her three kids, her successful career, and now taking the biggest step of all; moving on from the one man that knew her better than her own parents, Randall Keith Orton. It was time for her to move forward, and this was the only way to do that.

Felicia felt someone's hand on her lower back, and realized it was Jason.

"It's time. Are you ready?" He asked.

She looked up at him and then turned to see Cena with a small smile on his face.

"Lets do this." She said as she adjusted her elbow pads.

**Randy Orton w/Legacy vs Lexa w/Christian and John Cena**

**Non-Title No Holds Barred Last Man Standing Match**

"**Angel on My Shoulder" blasted throughout the arena as Lexa made her way to the ring with Christian and John Cena following behind her. Her head was held high and there was a small smirk on her face. She jumped onto the apron and slid in between the ropes. She jumped onto the top turnbuckle and threw her fists in the air, causing the fans to go nuts. She pointed down at Christian and mouthed "I love you" before jumping down and turning to face Randy.**

**The ref stood in between them and explained the rules to them. Lexa didn't hear a word because she was too busy glaring daggers into Randy. When the ref finally signaled for the bell to ring, Randy and Lexa circled around one another before locking up in the middle. Randy tried to put her in a head lock, but she pushed him off and slapped him hard across the face. His head shot up as he glared at her. She stood her ground and gave him a small smirk. **

**He walked up to her and stood only inches from her face. She wasn't going to back down, and she wasn't going to let him intimidate her, so she pushed him hard against his chest which caused him to fall to the mat. The crowd was cheering louder than before, and Randy was getting pissed. Lexa didn't want to waste anymore time and irish-whipped herself into the ropes, kicking Randy in the head.**

**Randy quickly got to his feet and chased after her, grabbing her by her hair, he turned her around and sent her flying into a near turnbuckle. Her chest hit the top turnbuckle knocking the wind out of her lungs. Randy turned her around and continuously rammed his shoulder into her midsection, causing her to cry out in pain. He dragged her back to the middle of the ring and gave her a hard suplex. He dropped down to his knees and started to run his hand through her hair.**

"**Aww baby did I hurt you?" He whispered in her ear. "See, this is what happens when you cross me. And you honestly thought you could beat me?"**

**Just then, she locked both of her legs around his neck and got him to the mat. When she got to her feet, she ran at him and clotheslined him hard. She taunted him to get to his feet, kicked him in the midsection, and sent him headfirst into the mat with a DDT. Once he was down, she rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair from underneath the ring. When she slid back into the ring, she picked up the folded chair, and walked over to Randy. He was trying to get to his feet, but she wasn't going to let that happen. She gathered up all her strength and sent the chair crashing down onto his back. She felt this surge of adrenaline rush through her body and started hitting him continuously with the chair. Her arms eventually grew tired and she threw the chair out of the ring. Randy was holding his back, desperately trying to get to his feet, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. **

**Lexa slid out of the ring again and searched under the ring for another weapon. When she had returned, Randy noticed that she had a steel lead pipe in her hand. Her eyes had no life in them, and he knew that there was no reasoning with her. So in a desperate attempt to get away, he rolled out of the ring. **

"**What's wrong Randy? You scared?" Lexa yelled. "C'mon you little pussy, get your ass back in the ring, and take this beating like a man!" **

**Randy didn't know what came over him, but he slid back in the ring and stood in front of Lexa. He noticed her hair was a mess, she was sweating really hard, and her breathing was rapid. All of these things about her turned him on to no avail. He suddenly snatched the lead pipe out of her hand, and threw it out of the ring. As they stared at each other, Lexa couldn't bring herself to move. The closer he got, the faster her heart began to race. Then Randy grabbed her swiftly and held her against him, she fought to get free, but he was too strong. **

**By that time, Christian and John had been in a battle against Cody and Ted outside the ring, and the four were all laid out. Randy had backed her into the turnbuckle, but he still had a tight grip on Lexa. **

"**Randy let me go!" Lexa screamed.**

"**Would you shut up." Randy whispered in her ear.**

**At that moment, she didn't know why, but feeling his breath against her ear at that exact moment made her feel some kind of way. And when he looked at her, he wasn't expecting for her to do what she was about to do. She somehow broke free, grabbed him by the back of his neck, and kissed him with everything she had. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Randy held her up against the turnbuckle as their match suddenly turned into a fiery make-out session. **

**The fans didn't know what to make of it, so they just stared on in shock. That was until Randy started screaming in pain. What he didn't realize was that once Lexa had her legs wrapped around his waist she squeezed his ribcage as hard as she could, which caused him to fall backwards. Lexa kept squeezing until she knew he couldn't comprehend, then she loosened her grip. Once she was on her feet, she dragged Randy to one of the turnbuckles and climbed to the top. **

**She looked to the fans, who cheered her on, and finished him off with a 450 splash (a move she learned when she was on South Padre Island with Christian). Holding her stomach, she mustered up enough strength to drag Randy back to the middle of the ring. The ref started to count to ten. Lexa looked over on the side and noticed Ted about to slide into the ring, so she irish-whipped herself off the ropes and did a baseball slide, kicking Ted in the jaw.**

**When the ref rang the bell, Lexa realized that Randy hadn't gotten up, which only meant one thing...She won.**

"**The winner of the last man standing match...Lexa!" Justin Roberts announced.**

**The ref held Lexa's arm in the air as she looked down at an unconscious Randy. She couldn't believe it. John slid in the ring and picked her up in a tight hug. And when Christian got into the ring, she immediately ran over to him and kissed him passionately. As they exited the ring, Lexa took one last look at Randy who had come to a bit, and was now leaning up against the turnbuckle. She gave a quick smirk before mouthing "It's over", and walked behind the curtain.**

Once they were behind the curtain, several of the superstars congratulated her and welcomed her back, Jason noticed that she was holding her stomach, so he picked Felicia up "bridal style" and carried her back to their locker room. As they walked into the locker room, Sadie and Dave had worried looks on their faces.

"Is she okay?" Sadie asked.

Felicia's head popped up at the sound of Sadie's voice, "Of course I'm fine. A few bumps and bruises, but I'll be fine."

"You kicked his ass, Felicia." Dave said.

"Told you I could. He didn't believe me. Well, now look at him." Felicia said with a smirk.

Felicia looked over at Cena and noticed a sad look on his face. She got up off the couch and sat next to him on the bench.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that." He said.

"Well I'm not the one with the broken heart." She said.

"I guess I'll be okay. I'm just processing everything. I mean, I don't understand why she would do this to me." He said.

"Just know that it wasn't your fault. She had plenty of time to tell you how she felt, but she didn't. Don't waste your time feeling sorry for yourself. There's someone out there for you...someone better than Ashley." Felicia explained.

Cena looked over at Felicia and noticed the small smile on her face. He shook his head and started smiling himself.

"And all this time I thought you hated me." He said.

"I could never hate you Cena. You're annoying as shit, but I could never hate you. You're like the big brother I never had." She said.

He pulled her into a hug, "Thank you."

"Anytime, now lets go back to the hotel and get changed so we could celebrate. I feel like getting shitfaced." Felicia said.

"I hope you don't think I'm gonna be the designated driver?" Jason asked.

"That's what the limo is for smart ass." She said.

"Alright, then its settled. Lets go celebrate." Dave said.

After changing their clothes, Felicia and Jason grabbed their duffel bags and headed to the parking garage. They could hear the screaming fans up the ramp, which made Felicia smile.

"Lets go up and say hi." She said.

"You want to?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I haven't talked to my fans in a while." She said.

"Okay." Jason said as he started the car.

As they drove up the ramp, Jason pulled over to the side so Felicia could get out. There were a lot of "Lexa" posters, which made Felicia very happy. She walked up the side of the gate and started talking and signing autographs.

"You rock Lexa!" Said one of the little kids.

"You guys rock more!" She yelled back.

She noticed one the fans recording her on their camera, so she grabbed Jason and pulled him into the screen.

"This is the man of my dreams and I love him more than life itself. But I love my fans so much more. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be here. So thank you guys so much." She said.

"We love you Lexa!" A fan screamed.

"I love you guys!" She screamed back.

Jason watched as she talked and joked around with her fans. Taking pictures, signing autographs, and even having conversations with them. It surprised him at how much she had changed, but he loved her nonetheless. Some of the fans actually wanted to get pictures of the two of them together, which surprised him.

"You two look so cute together!" One girl said.

"Thank you." Felicia said.

"Hey Christian! Are you two gonna get married?" A little kid asked.

"We're already married." Jason said.

The fans were shocked, but not as shocked as Felicia was when she had heard him say it. The biggest smile spread across her face, and she almost jumped on him. Instead, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I love you." She said in a hushed tone.

"I love you too." He said before kissing her again.


End file.
